REMAKE Beautiful Bastard
by NyxThalaaa
Summary: [Chapter 9 UP!] Seorang pekerja magang yang ambisius. Seorang eksekutif yang perfeksionis. Dan banyaknya kata-kata kasar ChanBaek/GS, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak. Tolong maafkan aku yg selalu membuat typo yang keterlaluan banyaknya... Slow Update :v. Harap sabar yow :v
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Genre : YAOI (GS), Romance

Rate : M

Leight : Chaptered

Ini adalah FF remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama, yang aku ganti cuma cast, dan ini cerita 100% bukan punya aku, jadi kalo ada yg g seneng y g udh baca. Awas typo bertebaran...

 **Baekhyun POV**

Ayahku selalu berkata kalau cara mempelajari suatu pekerjaan yang kauinginkan adalah dengan melewatkan setiap detiknya memperhatikan seseorang melakukannya.

"Untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan di posisi puncak, kau harus mulai dari bawah," katanya padaku. "Jadilah orang yang membuat sang CEO berpikir dia tidak dapat hidup tanpamu. Jadilah tangan kanan meraka. Pelajari dunia mereka, dan mereka akan mencomotmu begitu kau menyelesaikan sekolahmu."

Aku sudah menjadi seorang yang tak tergantikan. Dan aku jelas – jelas sudah menjadi seorang Tangan Kanan. Kebetulan saja dalam hal ini, aku adalh tangan kanan yang sering kali ingin menampar wajah sialan itu.

Bosku, Mr. Chanyeol Park. _Bajingan Tampan._

Perutku mengejang memikirkannya: tinggi, tampan, dan benar – benar kejam. Dia adalah bajingan paling sok dan paling sombong yang pernah kutemui. Aku mendengar semua wanita lain di kantor menggosipkan petualangan – petualangannya dan bertanya – tanya apakah yang dibutuhkan hanyalah wajah yang indah. Tapi ayahku juga bilang, "Akan segera kausadari bahwa kecantikan hanya sebatas kulit, dan keburukan meresap hingga ke tulang." Aku sudah kanyang menghadapi cowok – cowok menyebalkan beberapa tahun belakangan ini, mengancani beberapa di SMA dan universitas. Tapi yang satu ini tak ada tandingannya.

"Halo, Miss Byun!" Mr. Park berdiri di ambang pintu ruanganku yang berfungsi sebagai ruang tunggu menuju ruangannya. Suaranya berlapiskan madu, namun tersa salah ... seperti madu yang dibiarkan membeku dan retak di atas es.

Setelah menumpahkan air ke atas teleponku, menjatuhkan anting – antingku ke dalam wastafel, ditubruk dari belakang di jalan tol, dan harus menunggu polisi datang dan memberi tahu kami apa yang sudah kami berdua ketahui – bahwa itu adalah kesalahan pria yang satunya – Sesuatu yang tidak kubutuhkan pagi ini adalah Mr. Park yang sedang kesal.

Sialnya, pria ini tidak punya rasa lain.

Aku memberinya jawaban standarku. "Selamat pagi, Mr. Park," berharap dia akan memberiku anggukan singkatnya yang biasa sebagai alasan.

Tapi saat aku mencoba melewatinya, dia bergumam, "Sungguh? 'Pagi', Miss Byun? Jam berapa ini di dunia kecilmu itu?"

Aku berhenti dan membalas tatapan dinginnya. Dia dua puluh senti lebih tinggi dariku, dan sebelum bekerja untuknya aku tidak pernah merasa semungil ini. Aku sudah bekerja untuk Park Media Group selama enam tahun. Tapi sejak kedatangannya kembali ke dalam bisnis keluarga ini sembilan bulan yang lalu,, aku mulai mengenakan sepatu hak yang tingginya dulu kuanggap keterlaluan hanya agar aku bisa menatap matanya dengan ketinggian yang nyaris selevel. Tapi, aku tetap harus mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya, dan dia jelas – jelas menikmatinya, mata cokelatnya berkilat.

"Aku mengalami sedikit bencana pagi hari. Tidak akan terjadi lagi," kataku, lega suaraku terdengar mantap. Aku belum pernah terlambat, tidak sekali pun, tapi percayakan saja padanya untuk membesar – besarkannya pertama kali itu terjadi. Aku berhasil menyelinap melewatinya, meletakkan tas dan mantelku di lemari, dan menyalakan komputerku. Aku mencoba bersikap seolah dia tidak berdiri di ambang pintu, melihat setiap gerakan yang kubuat.

"'Bencana pagi hari' adalah deskripsi yang cukup tepat untuk semua yang harus kuhadapi saat kau tidak ada. Aku bicara dengan Vernon secara pribadi untuk meluruskan fakta bahwa dai tidak mendapatkan kotrak – kontrak yang sudah ditandatangani di waktu yang sudah dijanjikan: pukul sembilan pagi, waktu East Cost. Aku terpaksa menelepon Taeyeon secara pribadi untuk memberi tahu bahwa kita sebenarnya akan melanjutkan proposal itu seperti yang tertulis. Dengan kata lain, aku melakukan pekerjaanmu dan pekerjaanku pagi ini. Tentunya, meskipun ada 'bencana pagi hari' kau bisa mengusahakan pukul delapan? Sebagian besar dari kita bangun dan mulai bekerja sebelum _brunch_."

Aku mendongak menatapnya yang sedang menekanku, memelototiku, lengannya terlipat di depan dada lebarnya – dan semuanya itu karena aku terlambat satu jam. Aku berkedip, dengan sangat sengaja tidak melihat bagaimana setelan gelapnya terentang di sepanjang bahunya. Aku pernah melakukan kesalahan dengan mengunjungi _gym_ hotel di tengah sebuah konvensi pada bulan pertama kami bekerja bersama dan masuk lalu mendapati pria itu sedang berkeringat dan bertelanjang dada di samping sebuah _treadmill_. Dia punya wajah yang diadambakan semua model pria dan rambut paling luar biasa yang pernah kulihat pada seorang pria. Rambut sehabis bercinta. Itu kata cewek – cewek di bawah, dan menurut mereka, sebutan itu memang layak. Gambaran pria itu menyeka dada dengan kausnya terpatri selamanya di dalam otakku.

Tentu saja, dia harus merusaknya dengan membuka mulut: "Senang melihatmu akhirnya memperhatikan kesehatan fisikmu, Miss Byun."

Brengsek.

"Maaf, Mr. Park," kataku dengan sekelumit nada bengis. "Aku mengerti beratnya beban yang kutimpakan kepadamu dengan memaksamu mengurus mesin faks dan mengangkat telepon. Seperti yang tadi kubilang, itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."

"Kau benar, itu tidak akan terjadi lagi," sahutnya, senyuman pongah terpampang dengan tegas.

Kalau saja dia mau menutup mulutnya, dia akan menjadi seorang pria yang sempurna. Selembar lakban pasti bisa mengatasi masalah itu. Aku punya segelondong lakban di mejaku yang kadang – kadang kutarik dan kupegang berharap suatu hari nanti bisa kugunakan.

"Dan supaya kau tidak membiarkan insiden ini lolos dari ingatanmu, aku ingin melihat tabel status lengkap untuk proyek Vernon, Minho, dan Taeyeon di mejaku pukul lima. Lalu kau akan mengganti jam yang hilang pagi ini dengan latihan presentasi direksi akun Papadakis untukku di ruang konferensi pada pukul enam. Kalau kau berniat menangani akun ini, kau akan membuktikan kepadaku bahwa kau tahu apa yang kaulakukan."

Mataku melebar sementara aku melihatnya berbalik, membanting pintu rangannya di belakangnya. Dia tahu benar kalau aku mengerjakan proyek yang juga merupakan tesis MBA-ku ini lebih cepat dari jadwal. Aku masih punya waktu berbulan – bulan untuk menyelesaikan _slide_ -ku begitu kontrak itu ditandatangani ... yang belum terjadi – kontrak itu bahkan belum disusun. Sekarang, dengan banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan, dia ingin aku menyusun sebuah latihan presentasi direksi dalam ... aku melihat jam tanganku. Hebat, tujuh setengah jam, kalau aku melewatkan makan siang. Kubuka _file_ Papadakis dan segera menggarapnya.

 **TBC**

Review juseyooooo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Bastard**

Chapter 2

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

 **Byun Baekhyun POV**

Sementara semua orang mulai keluar untuk makan siang, aku masih melekat di mejaku bersama kopi dan sekantung cemilan yang kubeli dari mesin penjual otomatis. Biasanya aku membawa makanan sisa semalam atau pergi bersama pegawai magang lainnya untuk membeli sesuatu, tapi waktu tidak berada di pihakku hari ini. Kudengar pintu kantor luar terbuka dan aku mendongak, tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo Do berjalan masuk. Kyungsoo berda di program kerja magang MBA di Park Media Group, sama denganku, walaupun dia bekerja di bidang akuntansi.

"Siap untuk makan siang?" dia bertanya.

"Aku terpaksa melewatkannya. Ini hari dari neraka." Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan meminta maaf, dan senyumannya berubah menjadi cengiran.

"Hari dari neraka, atau _bos_ dari neraka?" Dia duduk di tepi mejaku. "Kudengar dia sedikit mengamuk pagi ini."

Aku memberinya tatapan penuh arti. Kyungsoo tidak bekerja untuk pria itu, tapi dia tahu segalanya tentang Chanyeol Park. Sebagai putra bungsu pendiri perusahaan Jungsu Park, dan dengan tempramennya yang terkenal, dia adalah legenda hidup di gedung ini. "Sekali pun aku ada dua, aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan ini tepat waktu."

"Yakin kau tidak mau kubawakan sesuatu?" Mata Kyungsoo bergerak ke arah ruangan pria itu. "Seorang pembunuh bayaran? Air suci?"

Aku tertawa. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan. Aku baru saja menghabiskan kopiku ketika aku membungkuk dan melihat lubang di stokingku. "Dan di atas segalanya yang terjadi sekarang," aku mulai bicara ketika mendengar Kyungsoo kembali, "Aku sudah merobek stokingku. Kalau kau pergi ke tempat yang ada cokelatnya, bawakan aku dua puluh lima kilo, supaya aku bisa menalan perasaanku nanti."

Aku mendongak dan melihat kalau yang berdiri di sana bukan Kyungsoo. Pipiku merona dan kutarik rokku kembali turun.

"Maaf, Mr. Park aku –"

"Miss Byun, karena kau dan pesuruh – pesuruh lainnya punya banyak waktu untuk mendiskusikan masalah pakaian dalam, selain menyusun presentasi Papadakis, aku mau kau juga pergi ke kantor Kris lalu mengambil analisis dan segmentasi pasar untuk Taeyeon.' Diluruskannya dasinya sambil menatap bayangannya di jendelaku. "Kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya?"

Apakan dia baru saja menyebutku 'pesuruh'? Memang, sih, sebagai bagian dari tugasku sebagai pegawai magang aku sering melakukan tugas-tugas asisten untuknya, tapi dia tahu benar aku sudah bekerja di kantor ini selama bertahun-tahun sebelum menerima beasiswa JT Miller untuk Universitas Northwestern. Empat bulan lagi aku akan mendapatkan gelar bisnisku.

 _Mendapatkan gelarku dan melepaskan diri dari tekananmu_ , pikirku. Aku mendongak dan menatap matanya yang berkilat. "Aku akan bertanya pada Changmin apakan dia – "

"Itu bukan usulan," dia memotongku. "Aku mau kau mengambilnya." Dia menatapku sejanak seraya menggertakkan rahang sebelum berbalik dan berjalan cepat untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya, menarik pintu dengan kasar hingga tertutup di belakangnya.

 _Apa sih masalahnya?_ Apakah membanting pintu seperti seorang remaja benar-benar diperlukan? Kusambar blazerku dari samdaran kursi dan mulai nerjalan menuju kantor cabang kami yang jaraknya beberapa bangunan dari sini.

Ketika aku kembali, kuketuk pintunya namun tidak ada jawaban. Aku mencoba memutar kenopnya. Terkunci. Mungkin dia sedang bercinta singkat di sore hari dengan putri pewaris sementara aku berlari-lari mengelilingi Chicaho seperti orang gila. Kujejalkan map manila itu ke lubang surat, berharap kertas-kertasnya berhamburan ke mana-manadan dia harus membungkuk dan membereskannya sendiri. Dia layak mendapatkannya. Aku lumayan suka membayangknnya berlutut di lantai, mengumpulkan dokumen yang berserakan. Tapi, mengenal dirinya, dia akan memanggilku ke dalam lubang neraka yang tandus itu untuk membereskannya sementara dia menonton.

Empat jam kemudian aku berhasil menyelesaikan _update_ statusku, _slide-slide_ -ku sebagian besar sudah tersusun rapi, dan aku nyaris tertawan histeris memikirkan betapa buruknya hari ini. Aku mendapati diriku sedang merancang sebuah pembunuhan yang penuh darah dan berkepanjangan untuk bocah di The Copy Stop. Sebuah pekerjaan sederhana, hanya itu yang tadi kuminta. Membuat beberapa lembar fotokopi, menjilid beberapa hal. Seharusnya pekerjaan yang mudah. Cepat. Tapi tidak. Itu semua membutuhkan waktu _dua jam_.

Aku berlari di sepanjang lorong gelap gedung yang sekarang kosong itu, materi presentasi terkempit kacau-balau di lenganku, dan melirik jam tanganku. Pukul enam dua puluh. Mr. Park akan membunuhku. Aku terlambat dua puluh menit. Seperti yang sudah kualami pagi ini, dia benci keterlambatan. 'Terlambat' adalah kata yang tidak dapat ditemukan di dalam _Kamus Tolol Chanyeol Park_. Begitu pula dengan 'hati', 'kebaikan', 'belas kasih', 'istirahat makan siang', atau 'terima kasih'.

Maka di sanalah diriku, berlari di sepanjang lorong kosong dengan _pumps_ Italiku yang seperti egrang, terbirit-birit menghampiri sang algojo.

 _Bernapaslah, Baekhyun. Orang itu bisa mencium rasa takut._

Ketika aku mendekati ruang konferensi, aku berusaha menenangkan napasku dan memperlambat langkahku. Cahaya lembut terpancar dari bawah pintu yang tertutup. Dia jelas-jelas ada di dalam sana, sedang menungguku. Dengan hati-hati, aku mencoba merapikan rzmbut dan pakaianku sambil membereskan bundelan dokumen di lenganku. Setelah mengambil napas dalam, kuketuk pintu itu.

"Masuk."

Aku berjalan ke ruangan bercahaya kekuningan. Ruang koferensi itu sangat besar; satu dinding dipenuhi dengan jendela dari lantai hingga langit-langit yang menunjukkan pemandangan indah kota Chicago dari tingkat delapan belas. Senja menggelapkan langit di luar, dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit membercaki garis cakrawala dengan jendela-jendela mereka yang terang. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja konferensi dari kayu yang besar dan berat, dan menghadap ke arahku dari kepala meja itu adalah Mr. Park.

Pria itu duduk di sana, jas tergantung di kursi di belakangnya, dasi dilonggarkan, lengan kemeja putih tak berkerut tergulung hingga siku, dan dagu bertumpu di atas jemari yang ujung-ujungnya ditempelkan untuk membentuk sebuah pramida.

"Aku minta maaf, Mr. Park," kataku, suaraku bergetar dengan napasku yang masih terengah-engah. "Proses pencetakannya membutuhkan – " aku berhenti. Alasan tidak akan meringankan situasiku. Lagi pula, tidak akan kubiarkan dia menyalahkanku atas sesuatu yang tidak dapat kukendalikan. Dia boleh cium saja pantatku. Dengan keberanian baru, kuangkat daguku dan berjalan ke tempat pria itu duduk.

Tanpa membalas tatapannya, aku mencari-cari di antara berkas-berkasku dan meletakkan sebuah salinan presentasi di atas meja di antara kami. "Apakah kau siap kalau aku memulai?"

Dia tidak menjawab keras-keras, matanya menembus topeng keberanianku. Ini akan jauh lebih mudah kalau dia tidak setampan itu. Alih-alih, dia memberi isyarat ke arah materi di hadapannya, mendorongku untuk melanjutkan.

Aku berdeham dan memulai presentasiku. Sementara aku beralih ke berbagai aspek dari proposal itu, dia tetap diam, menatap lurus ke berkasnya. Kenapa dia setenang itu? Ledakan-ledakannya bisa kutangani. Tapi keheningan yang mencekam ini? Itu membuatku takut.

Aku sedang membungkuk di atas meja, menunjuk ke serangkaian grafik, ketika itu terjadi.

" _Timeline_ mereka untuk _milestone_ pertama masih agak tidak je – " Aku berhenti di tengah-tengah, napasku tersangkut di kerongkongan. Tangan pria itu menekan lembut punggung bawahku sebelum meluncur turun dan berhenti di lekukan pantatku. Sejak sembilan bulan aku bekerja untuknya, dia tidak pernah dengan sengaja menyentuhku.

Ini sudah hampir pasti disengaja.

Panas dari tangannya membakar rokku dan menembus hingga ke kulit. Semua otot di tubuhku menegang, dan bagian dalamku seolah meleleh. Apa sih yang sedang dia lakukan? Otakku berteriak agar aku menyingkirkan tangannya, untuk memberitahunya agar jangan lagi menyentuhku, namun tubuhku punya gagasan lain. Puting payudaraku mengeras, dan kukertakkan rahangku sebagai jawabannya. _Puting pengkhianat._

Sementara jantungku berdebar-debar keras di dalam dada, setidaknya setengah menit telah berlalu, dan kami berdua tidak berkata apa pun sementara tangannya bergerak turun ke pahaku untuk membelai. Napas kami serta suara teredam kota di bawah merupakan satu-satunya suara dalam kesunyian ruang konferensi ini.

"Berbaliklah, Miss Byun." Suara tenangnya memecah keheningan dan aku pun menegakkan punggungku, mataku menatap lurus ke depan. Perlahan aku berputar, tangannya bergerak di atas tubuhku dan meluncur ke pinggulku. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana tangannya terentang, mulai dari ujung jemarinya di punggung bawahku hingga ibu jarinya yang menekan kulit lembut tepat di depan tulang pinggulku. Aku menunduk untuk menatap matanya, yang menatap balik kepadaku dengan intens.

Bisa kulihat dadanya bergerak naik dan turun, setiap tarikan napas lebih dalam dari yang terakhir. Otot berkedut di rahang tajamnya sementara ibu jarinya mulai bergerak, membelai perlahan maju dan mundur, matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan mataku. Dia sedang menungguku untuk menghentikannya; sejak tadi ada banyak waktu bagiku untuk menjauhkan tangannya, atau sekadar berbalik dan pergi. Tapi ada terlalu banyak perasaan yang harus kubenahi sebelum aku bisa bereaksi. Belum pernah aku merasa seperti ini, dan aku tidak pernah menduga akan merasa seperti ini tentang dirinya. Aku ingin menamparnya, lalu menarik kemejanya dan menjilat lehernya.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?" bisiknya, entah bagaimana matanya terlihat mengejek dan gelisah.

"Aku masih berusaha mencari tahu apa."

Dengan matanya masih tertahan pada mataku, dia mulai menggeser tangannya lebih rendah. Jemarinya merayap di pahaku, menuju tepian rokku. Dia meluncurkannya ke atas hingga unjung jemarinya menelusuri tali _garter_ -ku, tepian berenda salah satu stoking setinggi paha. Satu jari yang panjang menyelusup ke balik kain tipis itu dan sedikit menariknya turun. Aku menarik napas dengan tajam, seketika merasa seolah sedang meleleh luar-dalam.

Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan tubuhku bereaksi seprti in? Aku masih ingin menamparnya, tapi sekarang, lebih dari itu, aku ingin dia meneruskannya. Mulai terasa denyutan kencang di pangkal pahaku. Dia menyentuh tepian celana dalamku dan menyelipkan jemari di baliknya. Aku merasakannya meluncur di kulitku dan menyapu titik sensitifku sebelum membenamkan jarinya ke dalam tubuhku, dan aku menggigit bibirku untuk berusaha menahan eranganku, tapi tidak berhasil. Ketika aku menunduk menatapnya, butiran keringat bermunculan di dahinya.

"Sialan," geramnya pelan. "Kau basah." Matanya terpenjam dan sepertinya dia sedang menahan sesuatu yang sama denganku. Aku melirik ke pangkuannya dan bisa melihat bagian tubuhnya mendesak kain lembut celannya. Tanpa membuka matanya, ditariknya jarinya dan dicengkramnya renda tipis celana dalamku dengan tangannya. Dia gemetar ketika mendongak menatapku, rasa murka tergambar jelas dalam ekspresinya. Dalam satu gerakan cepat dia mencabik celana dalam itu, suara robekan kain bergema di tengah keheningan.

Ditariknya pinggulku dengan kasar, dia mengangkatku ke atas meja yang dingin dan merentangkan kakiku di depanny. Aku mengeluarkan erangan yang tidak bisa kucegah ketika jemarinya kembali, meluncur di antara kedua kakiku dan mendesak masuk ke dalam diriku sekali lagi. Aku begitu membenci pria ini, tapi tubuhku mengkhianatiku; aku mendambakan lebih dari yang saat ini sedang dilakukannya. Terkutuklah kalau pria ini tidak bisa melakukan ini hebat. Sentuhannya bukan sentuhan-sentuhan penuh cinta yang terbiasa kudapatkan. Dia adalah pria yang terbiasa mendapatkan keinginnya, dan ternyata saat ini, yang diinginkannya adalah aku. Kepalaku terkulai ke samping sementara aku menyangga tubuhku dengan kedua sikuku, merasakan ledakan gairah yang sudah mendekat cepat.

Yang tak dapat kupercaya, aku benar-benar merintih, "Oh, kumohon."

Dia berhenti bergerak, menarik jemarinya dan menahannya dalam sebuah kepalan di depan tubuhnya. Aku bangkit, menyambar dasi sutranya dan dengan kasar menarik bibirnya ke bibirku. Bibirnya terasa sempurna kelihatanya, tegas dan lembut. Aku belum pernah dicium oleh seseorang yang jelas-jelas mengetahui semua sudut dan ceruk dan gerakan menggoda yang membuatku nyaris hilang akal.

Kugigit bibir bawahnya sementara tanganku bekerja dengan kilat di bagian depan celananya, melepaskan ikat pinggangnya. "Sebaiknya kau siap menyelesaikan apa yang kaumulai."

Dia membuat suara rendah dan marah di dalam tenggorokannya yang mencengkram blusku dengan tangannya, menyentaknya hingga terbuka, kancing-kancing perak berhamburan di atas meja konferensi yang panjang itu.

Diluncurkannya tangannya naik ke rusukku dan ke atas payudaraku, ibu jarinya bergerak maju-mundur di puncak payudaraku yang keras, tatapan gelapnya terpaku pada ekspresiku sepanjang waktu. Tangannya besar, dan kasar hingga nyaris menyakitkan, namun alih-alih menggernyit atau menarik diri, aku mendesakkan tubuhku ke telapak tangannya, menginginkan lebih banyak, dan lebih keras.

Dia menggeram, jemarinya mengetat. Terpikir olehku kalau aku mungkin akan memar, dan selama sesaat yang liar aku memang mengharapkannya. Aku menginginkan suatu cara untuk mengingat perasaan ini, merasa yakin sepenuhnya akan apa yang diinginkan oleh tubuhku yang sama sekali tak terkekang.

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya cukup dekat untuk menggigit pundakku, dan berbisik, "Dasar, penggoda sialan."

Karena tidak bisa bergerak cukup dekat, aku mempercepat gerakanku di resletingnya, mendorong celana dan _boxer_ -nya ke lantai. Aku meremas erat kejantanannya, merasakannya berdenyut di telapak tanganku.

Caranya mendesiskan nama _belakangku_ – "Byun" – seharusnya sudah mendesirkan semburan kemarahan di dalam diriku, namun aku hanya merasakn satu hal saat ini: nafsu semata. Dia mengangkat rokku ke atas paha dan mendorongku di atas meja konferensi. Sebelum aku bisa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, dia mencengkram kedua pergelangan kakiku, lalu menggemgam kejantanannya, dan mengambil satu langkah ke depan, menghunjam jauh ke dalam tubuhku.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasa ngeri mendengar erangan keras yang aku keluarkan – pria ini terasa lebih nikmat dari apa pun.

"Apa itu tadi?" desisnya dari sela-sela gigi yang terkatup rapat, pinggulnya mendesak pahaku, mendoronnya jauh ke dalam. "Belum pernah digauli seperti ini, kan? Kau tidak akan segenit itu kalau kau sudah ditiduri dengan benar."

Memangnya dia pikir siapa dirinya? Dan kenapa kenyataan kalau dia memang benar membuatku sangat bergairah? Aku belum pernah melakukan seks di mana pun selain di atas tempat tidur, dan tidak ada yang terasa seperti ini.

"Aku pernah mengalami yang lebih hebat," ejekku.

Dia tertawa, satu suara mengejek yang terdengar pelan. "Tatap aku."

"Tidak."

Dia menarik diri tepat saat aku akan merasakan ledakan gairah. Mulanya kukira dia akan meninggalkanku seperti ini, sampai disambarnya lenganku dan disentaknya aku hingga terangkat dari meja, bibir dan lidahnya menekan bibir dan lidahku.

" _Tatap_ aku," katanya sekali lagi. Dan, akhirnya, tanpa dirinya di dalam tubuhku, aku bisa melakukannya. Dia berkedip satu kali, perlahan, bulu mata panjang dan gelap menyapu pipinya, lalu berkata, "Minta aku untuk membawamu mencapai klimaks."

Nadanya terdengar sangat salah. Nyaris seperti sebuah pertanyaan, namun kata-katanya sama seperti dirinya – benar-benar bajingan. Aku memang ingin agar dia membawaku ke puncak. Lebih dari segalanya. Tapi terkutuklah diriku kalau aku meminta apa pun padanya.

Kurendahkan suaraku dan menatap balik kepadanya. "Kau brengsek, Mr. Park."

Senyumannya memberitahuku kalau apa pun yang dibutuhkannya dariku, sudah diperolehnya. Aku ingin menghantamkan lututku ke buah zakarnya, tapi kalau begitu aku tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang benar-benar kuinginkan.

"Katakan _tolong_ , Miss Byun."

" _Tolong_ , cabuli dirimu sendiri."

Hal berikutnya yang kurasakan adalah permukaan jendela yang dingin yang menempel di payudaraku, dan aku mengerang merasakan kontrasnya temperatur antara kaca jendela dengan kulit pria ini. Aku terbakar; seluruh bagian dari diriku ingin merasakan sentuhan kasarnya.

"Setidaknya kau konsisten," geramnya ke telingaku sebelum mengigit pundakku. Ditendangnya kakiku. "Buka kakimu."

Aku membuka kakiku dan tanpa ragu pria itu menarik pinggullku ke belakang dan mengulurkan tangan di antara tubuh kami sebelum menghunjam masuk ke dalam diriku.

"Kau suka dinginnya?"

"Ya."

"Dasar wanita licik yang nakal. Kau suka menjadi tontonan, kan?" gumamnya, memerangkap dau telingaku di antara giginya. "Kau suka kalau seluruh Chicago bisa melihat ke atas sini dan menontonmu sedang digagahi, dan kau suka setiap menitnya dengan dada indahmu itu menempel di kaca."

"Jangan bicara, kau merusaknya." Meskipun sebenarnya tidak begitu. Sama sekali tidak. Suaranya yang parau terasa nakal bagiku.

Tapi dia hanya tertawa di telingaku dan mungkin memperhatikan bagaimana aku gemetar mendengar suaranya. "Kau ingin mereka melihatmu mencapai klimaks?"

Aku mengerang sebagai jawaban, tidak mampu menyusun kata-kata dengan setiap desakannya ke dalam diriku, menekanku semakin rapat ke kaca.

"Katakan. Kau ingin mencapai klimaks, Miss Byun? Jawab aku, kalau tidak aku akan berhenti dan membuatmu mengisapku sebagai gantinya," desisnya, mendesakkan dirinya semakin dalam dan dalam ke tubuhku dengan setiap dorongan.

Bagian dari diriku yang membencinya larut bagai gula di atas lidahku, dan bagian dari diriku yang menginginkan sagala sesuatu yang bisa diberikannya padaku membesar, panas, dan menuntut.

"Katakan padaku." Dicondongkannya tubuhnya ke depan, mengisap daun telingaku di antara bibirnya kemudian mengigit dengan tajam. "Janji, aku akan memberikannya padamu."

" _Tolong_ ," kataku, memejamkan mataku untuk menyingkirkan segala hal lain dan hanya merasakannya. " _Tolong_. Ya."

Dia menggerakkan tangannya ke depan, menggerakkan ujung jemarinya di titik sensitifku dengan tekanan yang sempurna, juga irama yang sempurna. Bisa kurasakan senyumannya menekan bagian belakang leherku, dan ketika dia membuka mulutnya dan membenamkan giginya ke kulitku, selesai sudah. Kehangatan merayapi punggungku, mengelilingi pinggulku, dan di antara kedua kakiku, menyentakku ke belakang pada dirinya. Tanganku memukul kaca, seluruh tubuhku berguncang akibat ledakan gairah yang menyapuku, membuatku sesak napas. Ketika akhirnya mereda, dia menarik diri dan memutar tubuhku untuk menghadap dirinya, menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghisap leherku, rahangku, dan bibir bawahku.

"Katakan terima kasih," bisiknya

Kubenamkan tanganku ke dalam rambutnya dan menarik keras-keras, berharap bisa mendapatkan suatu reaksi darinya, ingin melihat apakah dia memegang kendali atau sedang berkhayal. _Apa yang sedang kami lakukan?_

Dia mengerang , bersandar ke tanganku dan menciumi sepanjang leherku, menekan kejantanannya ke perutku. "Sekarang buat aku merasa nikmat."

Kulepaskan satu tangan dan menurunkannya ke kejantanannya dan mulai membelainya. Dia terasa berat, dan panjang, dan sempurna di telapak tanganku. Aku ingin memberitahunya, tapi terkutuklah aku kalau dia sampai tahu betapa luar biasanya dirinya. Alih-alih, aku menarik diri dari bibirnya, menatapnya dengan mata sayu.

"Aku akan membuatmu orgasme begitu hebat sehingga kau lupa kalau kau seharusnya menjadi orang paling brengsek di dunia," aku menggeram, meluncur di kaca sebelum dengan perlahan membawa seluruh kejantanannya ke dalam mulutku hingga menyentuh tenggorokanku. Dia menegang dan mengeluarkan saru erangan dalam. Aku mendongak menatapnya, telapak tangan dan dahinya menempel di kaca, matanya terpejam rapat. Dia kehilangan rapuh, dan dia kelihatan luar biasa tampan dalam keterlepasannya.

Tapi dia _tidak_ rapuh. Dia adalah bajingan terbesar di planet ini dan aku sedang berlutut di depannya. Tidak akan terjadi.

Maka alih-alih memberinya apa yang kutahu dia inginkan, aku pun berdiri, menurunkan rokku lagi, dan menatap matanya. Sekarang terasa lebih mudah, tanpa dirinya menyentuhku dan membuatku merasakan berbagai hal yang tidak seharusnya dia bangkitkan.

Detik demi detik berlalu, tidak ada yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kaupikir apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" geramnya "Berlututlah dan buka mulutmu."

"Tidak akan."

Kutarik bagian depan kemeja tak berkancingku dan berjalan keluar, berdoa agar kakiku yang goyah tidak mengkhianatiku.

Aku menyambar tasku dari atas meja, kukenakan blazerku, dengan susah payah berusaha mengancingkan kancingnya dengan jemariku yang gemetar. Mr. Park masih belum keluar, dan aku berlari ke lift sambil berdoa agar lift itu tiba sebelum aku terpaksa mengahadapi pria itu lagi.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa membiarkan diriku memikirkan apa yang terjadi sampai aku keluar dari sana. Aku sudah membiarkan pria itu menggauliku, memberiku puncak kenikmatan paling hebat dalam hidupku, kemudian aku meninggalkannya dengan celana melorot di sekeliling kakinya di ruang konferensi perusahaan dalam masalah nafsu tak terpuaskan terparah yang bisa dialami seorang pria. Kalau ini kehidupan orang lain, aku akan memberi mereka tos keras-keras. Sayangnya ini bukan kehidupan orang lain

 _Sialan._

Pintu lift terbuka dan aku pun masuk, buru-buru menekan tombol dan melihat sementara nomor lantai terhitung mundur. Begitu lift mencapai lobi aku bergegas keluar menyabrangi lorong. Sekilas kudengar petugas keamanan mengatakan sesuatu tentang kerja lembur, tapi aku hanya melambai dan melesat melewatinya.

Dalam setiap langkah, nyeri di pangkal pahaku mengingatkanku akan kejadian satu jam terkahir. Ketika sampai di mobilku aku membuka kuncinya dengan _remote_ , menarik pintunya, dan ambruk ke kursi kulitnya yang terasa aman. Kulihat bayangan diriku sendiri di kaca spion.

 _Apa-apaan itu tadi?_

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beautiful Bastard**

Chapter 3

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

 **Park Chanyeol POV**

 _Ya ampun. Aku benar-benar dikerjai._

Aku sudah menatap langit-langit sejak aku bangun tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Otak: kacau. Kejantanan: keras.

Yah, keras _lagi._

Aku memberengut menatap langit-langit. Tidak peduli berapa kali aku masturbasi setelah wanita itu meninggalkanku semalam, sepertinya itu tidak mau pergi juga. Dan meski kupikir itu mustahil, ini lebih parah ketimbang ratusan kali aku bangun seperti ini sebelumnya. Karena kali ini, aku tahu apa yang tidak kudapatkan. Dan dia bahkan tidak membiarkanku mencapai puncak.

Sembilan bulan. Sembilan bulan sialan penuh ereksi pagi hari, masturbasi, dan berfantasi tanpa henti tentang sesorang yang bahkan tidak kuinginkan. Yah, itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Aku menginginkannya. Aku menginginkannya lebih dari semua wanita yang pernah kulihat. Masalah besarnya adalah aku juga membencinya.

Dan dia juga membenciku. Maksudku, dia _benar-benar_ membenciku. Selama tiga puluh satu tahun kehidupanku, belum pernah aku bertemu seseorang yang membuatku kesal seperti Miss Byun.

Namanya saja sudah membuat kejantananku berkedut. _Pengkhianat sialan._ Aku menunduk ke tempat sepraiku terangkat. Bagian tubuh bodoh ini sudah membawaku ke dalam kekacauan. Kuusapkan kedua tanganku ke wajah kemudian duduk.

 _Kenapa aku tidak bisa tetap menyimpannya di dalam celana?_ Aku bisa melakukannya selama hampir setahun. Dan itu berhasil. Aku menjaga jarak, memerintahnya ke sana-kemari, sialan, bahkan _aku_ pun akan mengakui kalau aku sudah bersikap seperti bajingan. Lalu aku kehilangan kendali begitu saja. Yang dibutuhkan hanya satu momen, duduk di dalam ruangan yang sepi itu, aromanya di sekelilingku dan rok sialan itu, pantatnya di depan wajahku. Pertahananku ambruk.

Aku yakin kalau aku mendapatkannya satu kali saja, aku pasti akan kecewa dan nafsu ini akan berakhir. Akhirnya aku akan mendapatkan kedamaian. Tapi di sinilah aku, di atas temapt tidurku, keras, seolah belum pernah mendapatkan puncak kenikmatan selama berminggu-minggu. Aku menatap jam, ini baru empat jam.

Aku mandi dengan kilat, menggosok diriku dengan kasar seolah menyingkirkan semua jejak yang ditinggalkan wanita itu semalam. Ini akan berhenti, ini _harus_ berhenti. Park Chanyeol tidak bertingkah seperti remaja penuh nafsu, dan aku jelas-jelas tidak melakukan seks di kantorku. Sesuatu yang tidak kubutuhkan adalah wanita yang menempel padaku dan menghancurkan segalanya. Tidak akan kubiarkan Miss Byun memiliki kendali ini atas diriku.

Segalanya jauh lebih baik sebelum aku tahu apa yang tidak kudapatkan. Karena meski itu sangat menyebalkan, tapi ini jutaan kali lebih parah.

Aku sedang berjalan menuju ruanganku ketika wanita itu masuk. Melihat caranya pergi semalam, benar-benar berlari keluar dari pintu, kupikir salah satu dari dua skenario sedang menungguku. Entah dia akan bermain mata denganku, berpikir tadi malam berarti sesuatu, kalau _kami_ berarti sesuatu. Atau dia akan membantaiku.

Kalau apa yang kami lakukan sampai tersebar, aku tidak hanya akan kehilangan pekerjaan, tetapi juga segala sesuatu yang kuusahakan hingga saat ini. Tapi, meski sangat membencinya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia melakukan sesuatu semacam itu. Kalau ada satu hal yang kuketahui tentang dirinya, wanita itu adalah orang yang dapat dipercaya dan setia. Dia memang wanita bengis, tapi kurasa dia tidak akan membuat situasiku jadi tidak menyenangkan. Dia sudah bekerja untuk Park Media Group sejak kuliah dan menjadi pegawai perusahaan yang berharga karena suatu alasan. Sekarang hanya tersisa beberapa bulan sampai dia mendapatkan gelar MBA dan akan mendapatkan banyak tawaran pekerjaan saat dia siap. Tidak mungkin dia membahayakan kesempatan itu.

Tapi sialan, dia mengabaikanku sepenuhnya. Dia berjalan masuk mengenakan mantel sepanjang lutut. Mantel itu menymbunyikan apa pun yang ada di baliknya, namun dengan sangat sempurna memamerkan kaki yang luar biasa itu.

Oh, sialan ... kalau dia memakai sepatu itu, kemungkian besar... _Tidak,, jangan gaun itu. Kumohon, demi Tuhan, jangan gaun itu._ Aku tahu benar aku tidak punya kekuatan hati untuk menghadapi gaunitu hari ini.

Aku menatapnya tajam sementara dia mengantung jaketnya di dalam lemari dan duduk di mejanya.

Yah, brengsek, wanita itu benar-benar penggoda terhebat di dunia.

Ini semua gara-gara gaun putih itu. Dengan garis leher yang turun rendah untuk menonjolkan kulit halus leher dan tulang selangkanya, dan kain putih yang menempel dengan sempurna di atas payudara yang luar bisasa itu, gaun itu adalah sebuah kutukan buatku, surga dan neraka terbungkus dalam satu paket yang nikmat.

Tepian roknya jatuh tepat di bawah lututnya dan itu adalah pemandangan terseksi yang pernah kulihat. Sama sekali tidak provokatif, tapi ada sesuatu pada potongan dan warna putih polosnya yang membutku nyaris keras sepanjang hari. Dan dia selalu membiarkan rambutnya tergerai saat sedang mengenakannya. Salah satu fantasi yang berkali-kali kubayangkan adalah melepaskan semua jepitan sialan itu sebelum aku merenggut segenggam rambutnya dan bercinta dengannya.

Ya ampun, dia membuatku kesal.

Saat dia tetap tidak memperhatikkanku, aku berbalik dan menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangan, membanting pintu di belakangku. Kenapa dia masih memengaruhiku seperti ini? Belum pernah ada orang atau apa pun yang bisa mengganggu pikiranku dari pekerjaan, dan aku membenci wanita itu karena menjadi yang pertama.

Tapi sebagian dari diriku menikmati kenangan ekspresi penuh kemenangannya ketika dia berbalik dan meninggalkanku dalam keadaan terengah-engah dan nyaris memohon agar dia mengisapku. Wanita itu punya punggung yang terbuat dari baja.

Kutahan sebuah senyuman dan alih-alih memfokuskan pikiran untuk membencinya.

Kerja. Aku akan memusatkan pikiran pada pekerjaan dan berhenti memikirkan dia. Aku berjalan menuju mejaku lalu duduk, berusaha mengarahkan perhatian pada apa pun selain pikiran-pikiran tentang betapa luar biasanya bibir yang mengulumku semalam.

 _Itu tidak membantu, Chanyeol._

Kubuka _laptop_ untuk memeriksa jadwalku hari ini. Jadwalku ... sialan. Wanita sialan itu punya versi terbaru komputer _nya_. Semoga aku tidak melewatkan rapat apa pun pagi ini, karena aku tidak akan memanggil si Ratu Es kemari sampai benar-benar terpaksa.

 **TBC**

Chapter 3 udah update #yeay... thanks bgt yg udh review karena revuew kalian adalah wujud support kalian agar aku ttp ngelanjutin ff ini. Doain aja aku g ada halangan bwt ttp update seminggu sekali y. Sekali lagi aku ingetin bwt tinggalin jejak kalian... ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Rate : M

Genre : YAOI (GS), Romance

Hiiiii, aku balik lagi ama chapter 4nya. Masih ada yg nungguin ff ini? Sepertinya tidak... #ciaaaa. Mungkin ada yg bingung ama ni ff knp chap 3 ama 4nya pendek. Sebenernya ini akal2an aku doang sih (bukan akal2an gw deh, sumpah). G ding jadi sebenernya pas nulis chap 3 ama 4 lagi kurang enak badan jdi g bsa tidur terlalu malam. Jadi maafkan aku kalo kalian akan sedikit kecewa dengan chap 3 ama 4 ini #bow.

Enjoy...

 **Park Chanyeol POV**

Ketika aku sedang memeriksa sebuah tabel, ketukan terdengar di pintuku. "Masuk," seruku. Selembar amlop putih dibanting ke atas mejaku. Aku mendongak dan melihat Miss Byun menunduk menatapku dengan alis yang merengutpenuh perlawanan. Tanpa penjelasan apa pun, dia berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruanganku.

Aku menatap tajam pada amplop itu, panik. Kemungkinan besar itu adalah surat resmi berisi perincian tindakanku dan pernyataan niatnya untuk mengajukan tuntutan pelecehan seksual. Aku sudah mengira akan melihat kop surat dan tanda tangannya di bagian bawah surat.

Yang tidak kuduga adalah sebuah bon pembelian dari sebuah toko pakaian _online_ ... dibebankan pada kartu kredit perusahaan. Aku melompat berdiri dari kursi dan berlari keluar dari ruanganku untuk mengejarnya. Dia sedang berjalan menuju tangga darurat. Bagus. Kami berada di lantai delapan belas, dan tidak ada orang,, selain mungkin kami berdua, yang pernah menggunakan tangga itu. Aku bisa meneriakinya sesukaku dan tidak akan ada orang yang tahu.

Pintu tertutup dengan dentangan berat dan sepatu haknya bergema menuruni tangga tepat di depanku.

"Miss Byun, kauoikir kau akan pergi ke mana?"

Dia terus berjalan tanpa berbalik untuk menatapku. "Kita kehabisan kopi," desisnya. "Jadi sebagai _pesuruhmu_ , aku akan turun ke kafe di lantai empat belas untuk mengambil kopi. Jangan sampai kau tidak mendapatkan asupan kafeinmu."

Bagaimana orang seseksi itu bisa sangat menyebalkan? Aku menyusulnya di lantai antartangga dan menyambar lengannya, mendorongnya ke tembok. Matanya menyipit penuh benci padaku, giginya terkatup disertai suara desissan. Kulambaikan bon itu di depan wajahnya sementara aku menatapnya dengan tajam. "Apa ini?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu, untuk orang sok sesombong dirimu, kadang-kadang bertingkah seperti bajingan tolol. Memangnya itu kelihatan seperti apa? Itu bon."

"Aku bisa melihatnya," geramku dari balik gigi, meremas kertas itu di dalam tanganku yang terkepal. Kutekankan ujungnya yang tajam ke kulit lembut tepat di atas payudaranya dan merasakan kejantananku berkeut ketika dia terkesiap dan matanya melebar. "Kenapa kau membeli pakaian dengan kartu kredit perusahaan?"

"Ada bajingan yang merobek blusku." Dikedikkannya bahunya kemudian dicondonhkannya wajahnya lebih dekat pada wajahku dan berbisik, " _Dan_ celana dalamku."

Brengsek.

Kuhirup napas dalam-dalam melalui hidung dan kulemparkan kertas itu ke lanrai, kucondongkan tubuh ke depan kemudian kutekan bibirku di bibirnya dan kubenamkan jemariku ke dalam rambutnya, menghimpit tubuhnya ke tembok. Kejantananku berdenyut-denyut di atas perutnya ketika kurasakan tangannya meniru tanganku dan mencengkram rambutku, merenggutnya dengan kasar.

Kudorong gaunnya menaiki pahanya dan mengerang ke dalam mulutnya ketika sekali lagi jemariku menemukan tepian berenda stokingnya. Dia melakukan ini untuk menyiksaku, _pasti_ begitu. Kurasakan lidahnya menelusuri bibirku sementara ujung jemariku menyapu kain hangat dan basah dari celana dalamnya. Kuremas kain itu dan memberinya satu sentakan kasar.

"Jangan lupa untuk pesan satu lagi kalau bagitu," aku mendesis kemudian menekankan lidahku ke antara bibirnya dan ke dalam mulutnya.

Dia mengerang dalam ketika aku menusukkan dua jari ke dalam tubuhnya, dan kalau itu memungkinkan, dia bahkan lebih basah dari semalam. _Benar-benar kacau situasi yang sedang berlangsung di sini_. Dia melepaskan diri dari bibirku sembil terkesiap ketika aku memasukinya keras-keras dengan jari-jariku, ibu jariku menggesekkan lingkaran-lingkaran cepat di titik sensitifnya.

"Keluarkan kejantananmu," katanya. "Aku ingin merasakanmu di dalamku. Sekarang."

Kupincingkan mataku padanya, berusaha menyembunyikan efek perkataan itu pada diriku.

"Katakan tolong, Miss Byun."

" _Sekarang_ ," katanya dengan lebih mendesak.

"Sekarang kau jadi _bossy?"_

Dia memberiku sebuah tatapan yang bisa mengerdilkan kejantanan seorang pria lemah dan tanpa bisa kecegah aku pun tertawa. Baekhyun tahu caranya bertahan. "Untung aku sedang murah hati."

Cepat-cepat aku berkutat dengan ikat pinggang dan velanaku sebelum mengangkat wanita itu dan menusuk keras-keras ke dalam tubuhnya. Ya ampun, dia teras luar biasa. Lebih baik daei apa pun. Itu bisa menjelaskan kenapa aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya dari kepalaku, dan sebuah suara kecil mengatakan kalau mungkin aku tidak akan pernah puas.

"Berengsek," gumamku.

Dia terkesiap dan aku merasakannya mengejang di sekelilingku, napasnya kasar. Digigitnya bahu jaketku dan dilingkarkannya kakinya ke sekelilingku sementara aku mulai bergerak di dalmnya dengan keras dan cepat. Setiap saat seseorang bisa saja masuk kemari dan memergokiku sedang bercinta dengannya, dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Aku harus menyingkirkan wanita ini dari pikiranku.

Dia mengankat kepalanya dari bahuku dan menggigiti leherku sebelum memerangkap bibr bawahku lebih dalam. "Aku sudah dekat."

 _Sempurna._

Kubenamkan wajahku di leher dan rambutnya untuk meredam eranganku sementara aku mendapatkan ledakan gairah yang hebat dan seketika di dalam dirinya sambil meremas pantatnya. Aku menarik diri dari dalam tubuhnya sebelum dia sempat menggesekkan diri ke tubuhku lagi, aku menurunkannya hingga berdiri dengan kakinya yang goyah.

Dia melongo menatapku, tatapannya murka. Ruang tangga itu dipenuhi keheningan yangh berat.

" _Sungguh?_ " katanya, lalu dia mengembuskan napas keras-keras. Kepalanya mendongak dan bersandar ke tembok dengan suara gedebuk yang teredam.

"Terima kasih, itu tadi luar bisas." Kurai celana di sekeliling pergelangan kakiku.

"Kau memang brengsek."

"Kau sudah pernah mengatakannya," gumamku sambil menunduk untuk menaikkan resletingku.

Katika aku mendongak lagi, dia sudah merapikan gaunnya, namun masih kelihatan berantakan dan cantik, dan senbagian dari diriku ingin meraih dan membelaikan tanganku ke tubuhnya, untuk membawanya sampai ke puncak. Tapi bagian diriku yang lebih besar menikmati ketidakpuasan dan kemarahan di dalam matanya. "Apa yang kutabur, itulah yang kutuai, begitulah pepatahnya."

"Sayang sekali kau ini _partner_ yang menyedihkan," sahutnya dengan tenang. Dia berbalik untuk kembali menuruni tangga namun berhenti mendadak, berbalik lagi untuk menatap mataku. "Dan untungnya aku minum pil antihamil. Terima kasih sudah bertanya, brengsek."

Aku melihatnya menghilang dari pandangan dan aku menggeram sambil berjalan kembali ke ruanganku. Aku ambruk ke atas kursiku dengan helaan napas keras, menyapukan tanganku ke sela rambutku sebelum mengeluarkan celana dalamnya yang koyak dari sakuku. Sejenak kutatap kain sutra putih di antara jemariku itu, lalu kubuka laci mejaku dan kujatuhkan benda itu ke dalamnya untuk bergabung dengan celana dari tadi malam.

 **TBC**

Thanks yg udh mw baca ini, dan semoga g bosen nunggunya karena chap 5 bakalan ada seminggu lagi, tapi tenang aja chap 5 g bakalan kek chap 3 ama 4 kok. Chap 5 bakalan lebih panjang dri pda yg ini

Special thanks bwt yg di chap sebelumnya udh review^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Beautiful Bastard**

Chapter 5

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Yang kemarin review dan ngeluh soal typo, maafkan aku... Kalo boleh jujur selama ini emg aku g pernah ngecek lagi pokoknya mah langsung post aja, dan klo kalian ngeluh dan kesel ama typonya maafkan aku #bow. Semoga chap yang ini udh rada mending lah typonya hehe.. Jangan lupa Review yaaa...

 **Byun Baekhyun POV**

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa melesat menuruni tangga tanpa membunuh diriku sendiri. Aku berlari dari sana seperti sedang kebakaran, meninggalkan Mr. Park sendirian di tangga, melongo, pakaian berantakan, dan rambut mencuat seperti habis dilecehkan.

Aku bergegas melewati kafe di lantai empat belas, dan menuruni langkah tangga terakhir dalam satu lompatan – bukan pekerjaan mudah dengan sepatu ini – kudorong pintu logam itu kemudian bersandar di dinding, terengah-engah.

 _Apa yang baru saja terjadi?_ Apakah aku baru saja melakukan hubungan seks dengan bosku di tangga? Aku terkesiap dan tanganku melayang mendekap ke mulutku. Apakah aku memerintahkan pria itu untuk melakukannya? _Ya ampun_. Apa sih yang salah dengan diriku?

Aku tercengang, terhuyung-huyung dari tembok dan menaiki beberapa anak tangga menuju kamar kecil terdekat. Aku melakukan pengecekan kilat di bawah setiap bilik toilet untuk memastikan kalau semuanya kosong kemudian memutar kunci pintu utama. Ketika berjalan mendekati cermin kamar mandi, aku pun mengernyit. Aku kelihatan seperti habis ditunggangi habis-habisan.

Rambutku terlihat seperti mimpi buruk. Semua untaian gelombang rambut ynag kutata dengan hati-hati sekarang bernatakan tak keruan. Rupanya Mr. Park suka kalau rambutku tergerai. Aku harus mengingatnya.

 _Tunggu dulu. Apa?_ Dari mana datangnya pikiran itu? Sudah pasti aku tidak akan mengingatnya. Kuhantamkan tinjuku ke atas _counter_ dan mendekat untuk memeriksa kerusakannya.

Bibirku bengkak, riasanku belepotan; gaunku melar dan nyaris menggelantung di atas tubuhku, dan lagi-lagi aku kehilangan celana dalam.

 _Bajingan._ Itu celana dalam kedua. Apa yang dia lakukan dengan benda-benda itu, sih?

"Ya ampun!" kataku panik. Celana dalam itu tidak teronggok di suatu tempat di ruang koferensi, kan? Mungkin dia mengambilnya lalu membuangnya? Aku harus menanyainya untuk memastikan. Tapi tidak. Aku tidak akan memberinya kepuasan dengan mengakui ini ... hal apa, sih, ini?

Kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, kugosok wajah dengan kedua tanganku. Ya tuhan, aku sudah mengacaukan segalanya. Waktu datang pagi ini, aku punya rencana. Aku akan berjalan ke sana, melemparkan bon itu ke wajah mungilnya yang tampan, dan berkata persetan dengan dirinya. Tapi dia kelihatan benar-benar seksi dalam setelan Prada gelap itu, dan rambutnya berdiri seperti papan neon yang berteriak: Gauli Aku, dan aku pun kehilangan akal sehat. Menyedihkan. Apa yang ada pada dirinya yang membuat otakku jadi bubur dan celana dalamku jadi basah?

Ini pertanda buruk. Bagaimana aku bisa menghadapinya tanpa membayangkannya telanjang? Oke, yah, tidak _telanjang_. Sebenarnya aku belum melihatnya tanpa pakaian sepenuhnya, tapi apa yang sudah kulihat menimbulkan getaran di sekujur tubuhku.

 _Oh tidak. Apakah aku baru saja bilang 'belum'?_

Aku bisa mengundurkan diri. Aku memikirkannya selama semenit tapi tidak menyukai perasaan yang timbul. Aku menyukai pekerjaanku, dan Mr. Park mengkin adalah bajingan terbesar di dunia, tapi aku sudah berhasil menghadapinya selama sembilan bulan dan – mengesampingkan dua puluh empat jam terakhir – aku sudah memahaminya dan mampu menanganinya. Dan meski tidak suka mengakuinya, aku suka melihatnya bekerja. Dia memang brengsek karena dia super tidak sabar sekaligus kelewat perfeksionis; dia mengharapkan standar yang sama dengan yang ditentukannya untuk dirinya sendiri dari semua orang yang tidak mau menerima apa pun selain usaha terbaikmu. Harus kuakui aku selalu menghargai harapannya bahwa aku akan bersaha lebih baik, bekerja lebih keras, dan melakukan apa pun untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu – sekali pun aku tidak selalu menyukai cara-caranya. Dia benar-benar genius dalam dunia pemasaran; seluruh anggota keluargannya juga begitu.

Dan di situlah persoalan lainnya. Keluarga Mr. Park. Ayahku ada di rumah, di Dakota Utara, dan waktu aku memulai sebagai resepsionis selagi masih kuliah, Park Jungsoo sangat sangat baik kepadaku. Mereka semua baik. Saudara laki-laki Chanyeol, Donghae, adalah eksekutif senior lain dan merupakan pria paling baik yang pernah kukenal. Aku menyukai semua orang di sini, jadi mengundurkan diri sama sekali bukan sebuah pilihan.

Masalah terbesarnya adalah beasiswaku. Aku harus mempresentasikan pengalamanku di hadapan dewan beasiswa JT Miller sebelum aku menyelesaikan MBA-ku, dan aku ingin tesisku menjadi sumber kekuatanku. Itulah sebabnya aku harus tinggal di PMG: Park Chanyeol menawariku akun Papadakis – rencana pemasaran untuk pengembang tanah multimiliarder – yang merupakan proyek yang lebih besar ketimbang semua yang sedang dikerjakan rekan-rekanku. Empat bulan bukan waktu yang cukup untuk memulai di tempat baru dan mendapatkan bahan yang bagus untuk dipresentasikan ... benar, kan?

Tidak. Jelas-jelas aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Park Media.

Setelah itu diputuskan, aku tahu aku butuh sebuah rencana. Aku harus tetap profesional dan memastikan Mr. Park dan aku tidak akan pernah mengulanginya, sekali pun ini adalah seks terpanas dan paling intens yang pernah kualami seumur hidup ... sekalipun dia tidak membuatku sampai ke puncak kenikmatan.

Keparat.

Aku adalah wanita kuat dan mandiri. Aku punya karier yang harus kubangun dan sudah bekerja sangat keras untuk sampai ke tempatku sekarang berada. Pikiran dan tubuhku tidak dikendalikan oleh nafsu. Aku hanya perlu mengingat betapa brengseknya pria itu. Dia adalah bajingan tukang rayu, arogan, dan keras kepala yang menganggap semua orang di sekitarnya bodoh.

Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri di cermin, memutar ulang koleksi kenangan Park Chanyeol teranyarku.

 _"Kuhargai usahamu membuatkanku kopi selagi kau membuat kopimu sendiri, Miss Byun, tapi kalau aku ingin minum lumpur aku bisa mencidukkan cangkirku ke dalam tanah di taman pagi ini."_

 _"Kalau kau harus memukul-mukul keyboardmu seperti sedang menghantam tikus tanah di rumahmu, Miss Byun, kuharap kau menutup pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan kita."_

 _"Apakah ada alasan yang bagus kau membutuhkan waktu selama ini untuk mengesahkan draf kontrak itu? Apakah melamunkan para lelaki pekerja peternakan menghabiskan seluruh waktumu?"_

Sialan dia, sebenarnya, ini akan jauh lebih mudah dari yang kupikirkan.

Aku merasakan suatu keteguhan baru, kurapikan gaunku, kurapikan rambutku, kemudian berjalan tanpa celana dalam dan dengan penuh percaya diri keluar dari kamar kecil. Buru-buru kuambil kopi yang menjadi tujuanku dan kembali ke ruanganku, memastikan untuk menghindari tangga.

Kubuka pintu luar kantor dan melangkah masuk. Pintu ke ruangan Mr. Park tertutup, dan tidak ada suara-suara dari dalam. Mungkin dia keluar. _Seolah aku bisa seberuntung itu._ Aku duduk di atas kursiku, kubuka laci dan kukeluarkan tas kosmetikku, lalu kuperbaiki riasanku sebelum kembali bekerja. Sesuatu yang tidak ingin kulakukan adalah menghadapi pria itu, tapi kalau aku tidak berencana mengundurkan diri, mau tidak mau itu harus dilakukan juga pada akhirnya.

Ketika aku memeriksa kalender, aku ingat Mr. Park ada presentasi di hadapan para eksekutif lainnya pada hari Senin. Aku meringis saat kusadari itu artinya aku harus bicara padanya hari ini untuk mempersiapkan materinya. Dia juga ada sebuah konvensi di San Diego bulan depan, dan itu artinya aku tidak hanya harus menginap di hotel yang sama dengannya, tapi juga di dalam pesawat yang sama, di dalam mobil perusahaan, dan juga semua rapat yang berlangsung. Tidak, sama sekali tidak ada kecanggungan di sana.

Selama satu jam berikutnya, aku mendapati diriku melirik pintunya. Dan setiap kali melakukannya, perutku mulai bergolak. Ini konyol! Ada apa, sih, dengan diriku? Kututup dokumen yang sedang kubaca tanpa hasil dan menyangga kepalaku dengan kedua tangan tepat ketika kudengar pintunya terbuka.

Mr. Park berjalan keluar, tidak menatap mataku. Dia merapihkan pakaiannya, menggantungkan mantel di lengan, dan membawa sebuah tas kantor, namun rambutnya masih berantakan.

"Aku akan pergi sepanjang hari," katanya, tenang namun menakutkan. "Batalkan janji-janjiku dan buat penyesuaian kalau diperlukan."

"Mr. Park," kataku, membuatnya berhenti, tangannya menempel di pintu. "Jangan lupa kau ada presentasi di depan komite ekseutif pada hari Senin pukul sepuluh." Aku berbicara pada punggungnya. Dia berdiri diam seperti patung, otot-ototnya menegang. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menyiapkan tabel-tabelnya, portofolio, dan materi _slide_ -nya di ruang konferensi pada pukul setengah sepuluh."

Oke ternyata ini cukup menyenangkan. Tidak ada satu pun tanda pada postur tubuhnya yang menunjukan _kenyamanan_. Dia mengangguk singkat dan mulai berjalan keluar dari pintu ketika aku menghentikannya sekali lagi.

"Dan, Mr. Park?" tambahku dengan manis. "Aku perlu tanda tanganmu di laporan keuangan ini sebelum kau pergi."

Bahunya merosot dan dia menghembuskan napas dengan kasar. Dia berbalik untuk berjalan ke mejaku, tidak sekali pun menatap mataku ketika dia membungkuk dan membalik kertas itu untuk mencari kolom Tanda Tangan di Sini.

Kuletakkan sebuah pulpen di atas meja. "Tolong tanda tangani di kolomnya, Sir."

Dia tidak suka diberi tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya, dan aku pun menahan tawa. Dia menyambar pulpen itu dariku, perlahan-lahan diangkatnya dagunya, membawa mata cokelatnya sejajar dengan mataku. Mata kami tertahan selama apa yang terasa seperti bermenit-menit, tidak ada yang berpaling. Selama sesaat aku merasakan dorongan tak terbendung untuk mencondongkan tubuh dan menghisap bibir bawahnya yang cemberut dan memohon agar dia menyentuhku.

"Jangan teruskan telepon untukku," bentaknya, buru-buru menandatangani laporan yang terakhir dan melemparkan pulpen itu ke atas mejaku. "Kalau ada keadaan darurat, kontak Donghae hyung."

"Bajingan," gumamku pada diriku sendiri katika aku melihatnya menghilang

 **NYXTHALAAA**

Rasanya terlalu menyepelekan kalau aku mengatakan akhir pekanku payah. Aku nyaris tidak makan, tidak tidur, dan tidur sebentar yang kudapatkan dinganggu oleh fantasi-fantasi akan bosku yang telanjang di atasku, di bawahku, di belakangku. Aku nyaris berharap bisa kembali kuliah hanya agar aku punya sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan pikiranku.

Sabtu pagi aku terbangun dengan frustasi dan dongkol namun entah bagaimana berhasil menenangkan diri lalu mengrus pekerjaan rumah dan berbelanja. Tapi, di Minggu pagi, aku tidak seberuntung itu. Aku terbangun dengan kaget, terengah-engah dan gemetar, tubuhku berkeringat dan terbelit dalam sprei katun. Mimpi yang kudapatkan sangat intens sehingga aku benar-benar merasakan ledakan gairah. Mr. Park dan aku berada di atas meja konferensi lagi, namun kali ini kami berdua sepenuhnya telanjang. Dia berbaring telentang dan aku menungganginya, tubuhku meluncur ke depan dan kebelakang, naik dan turun di atas kejantanannya. Dia menyentuhku di mana-mana: sisi wajahku, leherku, payudaraku, hingga ke pinggulku, tempat dia mengarahkan gerakanku. Aku hancur berkeping-keping ketika mata kami bertemu.

"Sialan," erangku saat aku turun tempat tidur. Ini akan berubah dari buruk menjadi parah dengan cepat. Siapa yang mengira bekerja untuk seorang bajingan pemarah akan berakhir dengan aku digauli di depan jendela dingin di kantor dan menyukainya?

Kunyalakan pancuran, dan sementara aku menunggu airnya menjadi hangat, pikiranku mulai mengembara sekali lagi. Aku ingin melihat matanya menatap dari antara kakiku, ingin melihat ekspresinya ketika dia naik ke atas tubuhku, mendesak masuk ke dalam tubuhku, merasakan sebesar apa aku menginginkan dirinya. Aku ingin sekali mendengar suaranya mengucapkan namaku ketika dia mencapai puncak.

Jantungku mencelos. Berfantasi tentang pria itu adalah tiket sekali jalan menuju masalah. Aku sudah akan mendapatkan gelar pascasarjanaku. Dia adalah seorang eksekutif. Dia tidak akan rugi apa pun, sedangkan aku mungkin akan kehilangan segalanya.

Aku mandi dan berpakaian untuk menemui Kyungsoo dan Dara untuk _brunch_. Kyungsoo dan aku bisa bertemu setiap hari di kantor, tapi Dara, sahabat terbaikku sejak SMP, lebih sulit untuk ditemui. Dia adalah seorang pembeli untuk Gucci dan dengan tekun memenuhi lemariku dengan contoh-contoh dan barang sisa. Berkat dia serta diskon darinya, aku memiliki beberapa pakaian terindah yang bisa dibeli. Aku tetap membayar cukup besar untuk semuanya, tapi itu memang layak. Aku memiliki penghasilan yang cukup besar di Park Media, dan beasiswaku menanggung semua biaya sekolahku, tapi aku sekali pun tidak sanggup menghabiskan seribu sembilan ratus dolar untuk selembar gaun dan tidak ingin membunuh diriku sendiri.

Kadang-kadang aku berpikir apakah Jungsoo membayarku dengan baik karena dia tahu hanya aku yang bisa menangani putranya. Oh, kalau saja dia tahu.

Aku memutuskan kalau membicarakan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan para wanita itu adalah ide yang buruk. Maksudku, Kyungsoo bekerja untuk Donghae Park dan melihat Chanyeol di sekitar gedung itu setiap saat. Tidak mungkin aku bisa memintanya menyimpan rahasia semacam itu. Dara, sebaliknya, akan menendang bokongku. Sudah hampir setahun dia mendengarku mengeluh tentang betapa brengseknya pria itu dan Dara tidak akan senang ketika tahu aku tidur dengannya.

Dua jam kemudian aku duduk dengan kedua sahabat baikku, menyesap _mimosa_ di patio restoran fovorit kami, membicarakan para pria dan pakaian dan pekerjaan. Dara mengejutkanku dengan selembar gaun yang terbuat dari bahan paling mewah yang pernah kusentuh. Gaun itu ada di dalam sebuah tas yang tergantung di kursi sampingku.

"Jadi bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Dara bertanya sambil memakan melonnya. "Bosmu yang brengsek itu masih menyulitkanmu, Baek?"

"Oh, si Bahjingan Tampan itu." Kyungsoo mendesah, dan dengan hati-hati aku mengamati udara yang mengembun di gelas sampanyeku. Kyungsoo memasukkan sebutir anggur ke dalam mulutnya dan berbicara. "Ya ampun, kau harus melihatnya, Dara. Itu nama panggilan paling sempurna yang pernah kudengar. Dia itu dewa. Dan aku bersungguh-sungguh. Tidak ada yang salah pada dirinya, secara fisik. Wajah, tubuh, pakaian, rambut yang sempurna... Oh, rambutnya. Rambutnya kelihatan berantakan tapi ditata dengan artistik," katanya sambil menggerakkan tangannya di atas kepala. "Kelihatan seperti baru saja menunggangi seseorang keras-keras."

Kuputar bola mataku. Aku tidak perlu diingatkan tentang rambut itu.

"Tapi – dan aku tidak tahu apa yang Baekhyun ceritakan padamu – dia benar-benar mengerika," lanjut Kyungsoo, kini menjadi serius. "Maksudku, aku ingin menusukkan pisau lipat ke semua ban mobilnya dalam lima belas menit pertama aku bertemu dengannya. Dia bajingan dengan kejantanan terbesar yang pernah kutemui."

Aku nyaris tersedak sepotong nanas. Kalau saja Kyungsoo tahu. Kejantanannya pria itu sungguh diberkahi. Itu tidak adil.

"Kenapa di seberengsek itu?"

"Siapa yang tahu?" kata Kyungsoo, kemudian mengedip-ngedipkan mata seolah di sungguh-sungguh memikirkan apakah pria itu punya alasan yang bagus. "Mungkin masa kecilnya berat?"

"Kau pernah _melihat_ keluarganya?" aku bertanya dengan skeptis. "Halo, Keluarga Bahagia."

"Benar, sih," Kyungsoo mengakui. "Mungkin dia semacam mekanisme pertahanan. Mungkin, dia jadi getir dan merasa harus bekerja lebih keras serta membuktikan dirinya sendiri pada semua orang sepanjang waktu karena dia sangat tampan?"

Aku mendengus. "Tidak ada alasan sedalam itu. Menurutnya semua orang harus peduli dan bekerja sekeras dirinya, sedangakan kebanyakan orang tidak begitu. Itu membuatnya kesal."

"Apakah kau _membelanya_ , Baek?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan ringisan yang tertahan.

"Jelas _tidak._ "

Kuperhatikan mata biru Dara tertuju padaku dan memicing dalam tuduhan tanpa suara. Aku banyak mengeluh tentang bosku dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini, tapi mungkin aku tidak pernah menyinggung kalau pria itu tampan?

"Baek, apakah selama ini kau menyimpan cerita dariku? Apakah bosmu itu cowok seksi?" tanyanya.

"Dia _memang_ ganteng, tapi kepribadiannya membuatku sulit menghargainya." Aku berusaha bersikap secuek mungkin. Dara punya keahlian membaca semua pikiranku.

"Yah," katanya, mengedik dan menyesap minumannya lama-lama, "mungkin dia kesal karena kepunyaannya kecil."

Kutenggak gelas sampanyeku sementara kedua temanku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 **NYXTHALAAA**

Senin pagi, aku sangat gugup ketika berjalan ke gedung itu. Aku sudah mengambil keputusan: aku tidak akan mengorbankan pekerjaanku karena kurangnya pertimbangan. Aku ingin menyelesaikan posisi ini dengan presentasi mengesankan untuk dewan beasiswa kemudian pergi dan memulai kerierku. Tidak ada lagi seks, tidak ada lagi berfantasi. Dengan mudah aku bisa bekerja – _sepenuhnya bisnis_ – bersama Mr. Park selama beberapa bulan lagi.

Merasakan butuh pendorong rasa percaya diri, kukenakan gaun baru yang diberi Dara. Gaun itu memeluk lekukan tubuhku tanpa terlihat terlalu provokatif. Tapi senjata rahasia untuk kepercayaan diriku adalah pakaian dalamku. Sudah lama aku menggemari pakaian dalam yang mahal, dan sejak muda sudah mengetahui di mana tempat-tempat untuk mendapatkan obral yang terbaik. Mengenakan sesuatu yang seksi di balik pakaianku memberiku kekuatan, dan yang kukenakan saat ini pasti akan melancarkan sihirnya. Pakaian dalam ini tebuat dari sutra hitam di bagian depan, berhiaskan bordiran,dan bagian belakangnya terdiri atas serangkaian pita tule, bersilangan untuk bertemu di tengah, di dekat tulang ekorku dengan sebuah pita hitam mungil yang cantik. Dengan setiap langkah, kain gaunku membelai kulit telanjangku. Aku bisa menerima apa pun yang akan dikatakan Mr. Park hari ini, dan aku bisa membalas kata-katanya.

Aku tiba lebih awal agar aku punya waktu untuk mempersiapkan presentasi itu. Itu memang bukan benar-benar tugasku, tapi Mr. Park tidak mau memiliki seorang asisten pribadi, dan saat dia dibiarkan mengurus segalanya, dia payah dalam urusan membuat sebuah rapat menjadi menyenangkan: tidak ada kopi, tidak ada kue, hanya sebuah ruangan penuh orang, _slide_ dan _handout_ yang sempurna, dan, seperti biasanya, pekerjaan tanpa akhir.

Lobi gedung ini kosong; ruang lebar terbuka hingga tiga lantai ke atas dan mengilat dengan lantai granit yang dipoles dan dinding _tranvertine_. Sementara pintu lift menutup di belakangku, aku menyemangati diriku sendiri di dalam hati, mengulangi semua argumen yang pernah kami lakukan serta komentar-komentar brengsek yang dilontarkannya.

 _"Ketik saja, jangan menulis apa pun. Tulisan tanganmu kelihatan seperti tulisan anak kelas tiga, Miss Byun."_

 _"Kalau aku ingin menikmati seluruh percakapanmu dengan pembimbing tesismu, aku akan membuka pintu ruanganku dan makan popcorn. Tolong, pelankan suaramu."_

Aku bisa melakukan ini. Bajingan itu sudah memilih wanita yang salah untuk diajak berperang, dan terkutuklah aku kalau membiarkannya mengintimidasiku. Kuturunkan tanganku ke atas pantatku dan tersenyum dengan licik ... _kekuatan celana dalam_.

Seperti dugaanku, kantor masih kosong ketika aku tiba. Kukumpulkan segalanya yang akan Mr. Park butuhkan untuk presentasinya dan pergi ke ruang konferensi untuk menatanya. Aku berusaha mengabaikan respons klasik yang kurasakan saat melihat bentangan jendela, meja konferensi yang berkilau.

 _Tubuh, hentikan. Otak ambil alih sekarang._

Sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan yang dipenuhi sinar matahari itu, kuletakkan dokumen-dokumen dan _laptop_ di atas meja konferensi besar dan membantu staf katering menata meja sarapan di sepanjang dinding belakang.

Dua puluh menit kemudian proposal-proposal sudah tertata, proyektor sudah beres, dan kudapan sudah siap. Dengan waktu yang tersisa aku mendapati diriku sendiri berjalan ke depan jendela. Kuulurkan tanganku dan kusentuh kaca yang licin itu, terhanyut oleh sensasi yang dibawanya; panas tubuh pria itu di punggungku, sensasi kaca yang dingin di payudaraku, dan suara liarnya di telingaku.

 _"Minta aku untuk membawamu mencapai klimaks."_

Aku memejamkan mata dan bersnadar, menekankan telapak tangan dan dahiku ke jendela, dan membiarkan kekuatan ingatan menguasaiku.

Aku dikejutkan dari fantasiku oleh deheman di belakangku. "Melamun di jam kerja?"

"Mr. Park," seruku sambil berbalik. Mata kami bertemu dan sekali lagi aku terhantam oleh kenyataan akan betapa tampannya dia. Dia berpaling dan mengamati ruangan.

"Miss Byun," katanya, setiap katanya tajam dan pendek. "Aku akan melakukan presentasi di lantai empat."

"Maaf?" tanyaku, kejengkelan membanjiriku.

"Kenapa? Kita selalu menggunakan ruangan ini. Dan kenapa kau menunggu sampai detik-detik terakhir untuk memberitahuku?"

"Karena," geramnya sambil bersandar di atas kepalan tangannya di meja, "akulah bosnya. Aku yang membuat peraturan, dan akulah yang memutuskan kapan dan di mana segalanya terjadi. Mungkin kalau tidak terlalu sibuk menatap keluar jendela, kau akan menyempatkan diri pagi ini untuk datang dan mengonfirmasikan detail-detailnya denganku."

Pikiranku dibanjiri oleh bayangan nyata akan tinjuku yang menghajar lehernya membutuhkan seluruh pengendalian diri yang kupunya untuk tidak melompat menyeberangi meja dan mencekiknya. Satu senyuman pongah terulas di wajahnya.

"Tidak masalah buatku," kataku sambil menelan kejengkelanku. "Lagi pula tidak ada keputusan bagus yang pernah diambil di ruangan ini."

Ketika aku berbelok di pojokan menuju ruang konferensi yang baru, mataku segera bersitatap dengan mata Mr. Park. Duduk di kursinya, tangannya, seperti yang bisa diduga, membentuk piramida di hadapannya, dia adalah gambaran sebuah ketidaksabaran. Sangat _tipikal_.

Kemudian aku memperhatikan orang di sampingku: Jungsoo Park

"Sini, biar kubantu Baek," katanya sambil mengambil setumpuk map dari lenganku agar ku bisa lebih mudah mendorong kereta penuh makanan ke dalam ruangan.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Park." Kulemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah bosku.

"Baekhyun," kata Mr. Park senior sambil tertawa. Diambilnya beberapa salinan berkas dan mengedarkan tumpukan itu ke sekeliling meja untuk diambil oleh para peserta rapat, "Berapa kali harus kuberi tahu agar kau memanggilku abeoji?" Dia sama tampannya dengan kedua putranya. Dengan tubuh tinggi dan berotot, ketiga pria Park itu memiliki sosok kekar yang sama. Rambut kelabu Abeoji sudah berubah menjadi keperakan dalam beberapa tahun sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, tapi dia tetaplah salah seorang pria paling tampan yang pernah kujumpai.

Aku tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih kepadanya sambil duduk. "Bagaimana kabar eomeonim?"

"Kabarnya baik. Dia terus mendesakku untuk mengundangmu," tambahnya disertai sebuah kerlingan. Aku tidak melewatkan Mr. Park muda yang mendengus sebal di sebelahku.

"Tolong sampaikan salamku untuknya."

Langkah kaki terdengar dari belakangku dan sebuah tangan terjulur untuk menarik telingaku dengan lembut. "Hei, _kiddo_ ," kata Park Donghae sambil memberiku seulas senyuman lebar. Dia berputar untuk menyapa seluruh ruangan. "Maaf aku terlambat, kawan-kawan. Kukira kita bertemu di lantaimu."

Kulemparkan sebuah tatapn sombong dari ujung mataku untuk menemui tatapan bosku. Tumpukan _handout_ kembali kepadaku dan aku pun memberikan satu bundel kepadanya. "Ini untukmu, Mr. Park."

Tanpa repot-repot menoleh, disambarnya tumpukan itu dan dia mulai membolak-baliknya.

 _Brengsek_.

Tepat ketika aku hendak duduk, suara keras Donghae berseru, "Oh, Baek, wajtu aku menunggu di atas tadi, aku menemukan ini di lantai." Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan melihat dua buah kancing perak antik di telapak tangannya. "Bisakah kau bertanya ke sekeliling dan mencari tahu apa ada orang yang kehilangan kancing-kancing ini? Kelihatannya mahal."

Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Aku sama sekali lupa tentang kemejaku yang rusak. "Um ... tentu."

"Hyung, bisa kulihat sebentar?" Si Brengsek itu tiba-tiba menyela dan mengambil kancing-kancing itu dari kakaknya. Dia berbalik padaku dengan seringai licik di wajahnya. "Bukankah kau punya blus dengan kancing seperti ini?"

Cepat-cepat aku menoleh ke sekeliling ruangan; Dongahe dan abeoji sudah terlibat dalam percakapan lain, tidak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi di antara kami.

"Tidak," kataku berusaha kedengaran sebosan mungkin. "Aku tidak punya."

"Kau yakin?" Dia mengambil tanganku, disapukan satu jari dari bagian dalam lenganku hingga ke telapak tanganku sebelum menjatuhkan kancing-kancing itu dan menggenggamkan jemariku di sekelilingnya. Napasku tersangkut di tenggorokan dan jantungku berdegup kencang di dalam dadaku.

Kusentakkan tanganku kembali seolah habis terbakar. "Aku yakin."

"Aku berani bersumpah blus yang kaukenakan tempo hari punya kancing-kancing perak kecil. Yang warnanya merah muda? Aku ingat karena aku memperhatikan salah satunya agak longgar waktu kau mencariku di atas."

Jika memang mungkin terjadi, aku merasakan wajahku semakin memanas. Apa maksud permainannya ini? Apa dia mencoba menyiratkan kalau aku sudah merancang cara menemuinya sendirian di ruang konferensi?

Dia bersandar lebih dekat, napasnya terasa panas di telingaku, lalu berbisik, "Kau benar-benar harus mencoba untuk lebih hati-hati."

Aku berusaha mempertahankan ketenanganku sambil menurunkan tanganku dari dalam genggamannya. "Dasar bajingan," sahutku dari sela gigi yang terkatup sebelum dia menarik diri keliahatan tercengang.

Bagaimana mungkin dia kelihatan kaget, seolah akulah yang melanggar peraturan? Aku bisa mengerti kalau dia bersikap brengsek padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima jika dia membahayakan reputasiku di depan para eksekutif lainnya – dia akan mendapatkan balasannya nanti.

Sepanjang rapat berlangsung kami saling melirik, tatapanku dipenuhi kemarahan dan tatapannya dipenuhi keraguan yang semakin kentara. Aku menunduk menatap tabel-tabel di hadapanku selama mungkin agar tidak menatapnya.

Begitu rapatnya berakhir, kukumpulkan barang-barangku dan keluar dari sana. Tapi seperti yang bisa diduga, dia ada tepat dibelakangku di sepanjang jalan menuju lift sampai kami berdua mendidih tanpa suara di dalam lift, dalam perjalanan naik ke kantor.

Kenapa benda ini tidak bisa cepat sih, dan kenapa di setiap lantai ada orang yang memutuskan mereka perlu menggunakan lift _sekarang_? Orang-orang di sekeliling kami berbicara di telepon, membolak-balik berkas, mendiskusikan rencana makan siang. Suara-suara itu membesar menjadi sebuah dengungan berat, nyaris menenggelamkan tendangan pantat yang kuberikan pada Mr. Park di dalam pikiranku. Waktu kami tiba di lantai sebelas, lift itu nyaris kelebihan muatan. Ketika pintu terbuka ada tiga orang lagi memutuskan untuk menjejalkan diri, aku pun terdorong semakin rapat ke arah pria itu, punggungku di dadanya dan pantatku dia ... _oh_.

Aku merasakan seluruh tubuh pria itu menegang nyaris tak kentara dan mendengarnya menarik napas tajam. Alih-alih menekan ke arahnya, aku bergerak sejauh mungkin darinya. Dia mengulurkan tangan ke depan dan mencengkram pinggangku, menarikku kembali ke belakang.

"Aku suka pantat ini menempel padaku," gumamnya, rendah dan hangat ke dalam telingaku.

"Di mana kau –"

"Dua detik lagi aku akan mengebirimu dengan sepatu hakku."

Dia menekan semakin erat. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi lebih judes dari biasanya?"

Kuputar kepalau dan berkata, nyaris tidak berbisik, "Benar-benar seperti dirimu, membuatku kelihatan seperti pelacur pengejar jabatan di depan ayahmu."

Dia menjatuhkan tangannya melongo. "Tidak."

Kedip. Kedip. " _Apa_?" Mr. Park yang sedang bingung benar-benar terlihat seksi. _Bajingan_. "Aku Cuma main-main."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka mendengarmu?"

"Tapi mereka tidak dengar."

"Bisa saja."

Dia benar-benar kelihatan seolah pikiran itu tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya, dan itu mungkin memang benar. Mudah baginya untuk bermain-main dari posisinya di puncak. Dia adalah eksekutif yang gila kerja. Aku adalah wanita yang sedang berusaha meniti karier.

Orang di sebelah kiri kami menoleh dan kami berdua berdiri tegak, menatap ke depan. Aku menyikutnya keras-keras di samping, dan dia mencubit pantatku cukup keras untuk membuatku terkesiap.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf," katanya dengan berbisik.

 _Tentu saja kau tidak akan melakukannya. Keparat._

Dia menekan ke tubuhku lagi dan aku merasakn kejantanannya semakin keras, kelembapan pengkhianat itu mulai menyebar di pangkal pahaku.

Kami sampai ke lantai lima belas dan beberapa orang lagi keluar. Aku meraih ke belakangku, menyelipkan tangan di antara kami, dan menangkup kejantanannya. Diembuskannya napas hangat di leherku, berbisik, "Sial, ya, teruskan."

Lalu aku meremas.

"Brengsek. _Maaf!_ " desisnya ke telingaku. Aku melepaskannya, menjatuhkan tanganku dan menyeringai pada diriku sendiri. "Ya ampun, aku cuma main-main denganmu."

Lantai enam belas. Seluruh kerumunan itu keluar dalam satu aliran, rupanya menuju rapat yang sama.

Begitu pintu tetutup dan lift itu mulai bergerak, aku mendengar geraman dari belakangku dan menangkap sebuah gerakan cepat dan mendadak sementara Mr. Park menghantamkan tangannya ke tombol stop di panel. Matanya beralih kepadaku dan terlihat lebih gelap dari yang pernah kelihat selama ini. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, dia menghimpitku ke dinding lift dengan tubuhnya. Dia menarik diri cukup lama hanya untuk memberiku tatapan marah dan berguman, "Jangan bergerak."

Dan meski aku ingin mengatakan agar dia minggir, tubuhku memohon-mohon agar aku melakukan apa pun yang dikatakannya.

Dia meraih dokumen-dokumenku yang berantakan, diambilnya sebuah _sticky note_ dari atasnya dan ditempelkannya pada lensa kamera yang terpasang di langit-langit.

Wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dariku, napasnya keluar dalam semburan-semburan tajam di pipiku. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan kalau kau mencoba melacurkan diri untuk mencapai posisi di atas." Dia menghembuskan napas, membungkuk ke leherku. "Kau terlalu banyak berpikir."

Aku mundur sejauh yang memungkinkan dan melongo menatapnya. "Kau _kurang_ berpikir. Kita sedang membicarakan karierku. Kau punya seluruh kekuasaan di sini. Kau tidak akan rugi apa pun."

"Aku punya kekuasaan? Kau yang menekan kejantananku di dalam lift. Kaulah yang _melakukan_ ini padaku."

Aku merasakanekspresiku melembut; aku tidak terbiasa melihatnya bertingkah rapuh di depanku, meski hanya sedikit. "Kalau begitu jangan menjegalku."

Setelah berhenti lama, dia pun mengangguk.

Suara gedung di sekeliling kami memenuhi lift sementara kami terus saling menatap. Dorongan untuk menyentuh mulai berkumpul, mula-mula di pusarku kemudian menyebar ke bawah, di pangkal pahaku.

Dia membungkuk maju, menjilat rahangku sebelum menyelimuti bibirku dengan bibirnya, dan sebuah erangan tanpa sadar bergemuruh di leherku ketia kejantanannya yang keras menekan perutku. Tubuhku mulai bertindak berdasarkan insting dan kakiku melingkar di kakinya, menekankan tubuhku lebih dekat dengan nafsunya, tanganku menyentuh rambutnya. Dia mundur cukup lama hingga jemarinya bisa membuka kaitan di pinggangku. Gaunku tersibak di hadapannya.

"Dasar cewek pemarah," bisiknya. Dia memegang kedua pundakku, menatap ke dalam mataku dan mendorong gaun itu ke lantai. Kulitku merinding ketika dia meraih tanganku, memutar tubuhku, dan menekan telapak tanganku ke dinding.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke atas, dilepaskannya sirkam perak dari rambutku, dibiarkannya ramburku tergerai di punggung telanjangku. Dia menggenggam rambutku, dengan kasar ditariknya kepalaku ke samping, memberinya akses ke leherku. Kecupan-kecupan basah dan panas menghujani tulang punggungku dan di sepanjang pundakku. Sentuhannya meninggalkan percikan listrik di seluruh jengkal kulit yang disentuhnya. Dia berlutut di belakangku, diremasnya pantatku dan digigitnya, memicu tarikan napas tajam dariku sebelum dia kembali berdiri.

 _Keparat, bagaimana dia bisa tahu bagaimana melakukan hal-hal itu padaku?_

"Kau suka?" Jemarinya menekan dan menarik payudaraku. "Digigit di pantat?"

"Mungkin."

"Kau memang cewek kotor."

Aku menjerit terkejut saat kurasakan tangannya memukul keras di tempat giginya barusan menggigit, dan satu-sarunya responsku adalah satu erangan penuh nikmat. Sekali lagi kuterik napas tajam-tajam ketika tangannya mencengkram pita tipis pakaian dalamku dan mengoyaknya.

"Tunggu tagihan yang lain, Brengsek."

Dia terkekeh muran dan menekanku lagi, dinding yang dingin di payudaraku mengirimkan getaran ka seluruh tubuhku dan membawa kembali ingatan akan jendela pertama kali waktu itu. Aku sudah lupa betapa nikmatnya kekontrasan itu – dingin versus hangat, keras versus _dirinya_ – terasa di dalam tubuhku. "Itu memang pantas kuterima." Tangannya melingkari pinggangku dan turun ke perutku, meluncur lebih rendah sampai jarinya berhenti di titik sensitifku. "Kau tahu, kurasa kau mengenakannya hanya untuk menggodaku."

Apakah dia benar? Apakah aku delusional, berpikir kalau aku mengenakannya untuk diriku sendiri?

Tekanan dari sentuhannya membuatku nyeri, jemarinya menekan dan melepaskan, membuatku menginginkan lebih banyak. Dia bergerak lebih rendah, berhenti tepat di depan celahku. "Kau basah sekali. Ya ampun, kau pasti sudah memikirkan ini sepanjang pagi."

"Sialan kau," erangku, terkesiap ketika akhirnya jarinya mendesak masuk, menekanku ke belakang menempel kepadanya.

"Katakan. Katakan dan akan kuberikan apa yang kau mau." Jari kedua bergabung dengan yang pertama, dan sensasi itu membuatku menjerit.

Kugelengkan kepalaku, namun tubuhku mengkhianatiku lagi. Dia terdengar sangat membutuhkan; kata-katanya menggoda dan mengendalikan, tapi seolah dia juga sedang memohon. Kupejamkan mataku, berusaha menjernihkan pikiranku, namun segalanya berlebihan. Sensasi tubuhnya yang terbalut pakaian di atas kulit telanjangku, suaranya yang kasar, dan jemarinya yang panjang yang bergerak masuk keluar dari tubuhku membutku terombang-ambing. Tangannya yang lain meraih ke atas, dengan keras mencubit puncak payudaraku dari balik kain tipis braku, dan aku mengerang keras. Aku sudah begitu dekat.

" _Katakan_ ," dia menggeram di telingaku sementara ibu jarinya berputar di titik sensitifku. "Aku tidak mau kau marah padaku sepanjang hari."

Aku akhirnya menyerah, lalu berbisik, "Aku menginginkanmu di dalam tubuhku." Dia mengeluarkan erangan rendah tertahan dan dahinya bersandar di pundakku sementara dia mulai bergerak lebih cepat, masuk-keluar dan berputar. Pinggulnya menekan pantatku, kejantanannya menggesek tubuhku. "Oh, Tuhan," aku mengerang, pusaran itu mengetat jaug di dalam, seluruh pikiranku terfokus pada kenikmatan yang memohon-mohon untuk dibebaskan.

Lalu suara terengah-engah dan erangan kami yang berirama seketika disela oleh deringan telepon yang melengking.

Kami membeku ketika kesadaran akan di mana kami berada menghantam kami berdua. Mr. Park mengumpat sambil bergerak menjauh dariku dan mengangkat telepon darurat lift itu.

Aku berbalik, kusambar gaunku, kuselipkannya ke pundakku dan mulai mengancingkannya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Ya." Dia kedengaran sangat tenang, tidak kehabisan napas sedikit pun. Mata kami bertemu dari seberang lift. "Begitu... Tidak, kami baik-baik saja... " Dia membungkuk perlahan, mengambil celana dalamku yang robek dari lantai lift. "Tidak, lift ini berhenti begitu saja." Didengarkannya orang di ujung satunya, sambil mengusap kain halus itu di antara jemarinya. "Tidak masalah." Dia menyelesaikan percakapannya, menutup telepon itu.

Lift itu tersentak ketika mulai naik lagi. Dia menunduk menatap kain berenda di tangannya lalu kembali kepadaku. Kemudian dia menyeringai, melangkah menjauh dari dinding dan berjalan ke arahku. Dia memegang samping kepalaku dengan satu tangan, mencondongkan badannya, menyapukan hidungnya di sepanjang leherku, dan membisikkan, "Aromamu sama nikmatnya dengan dirimu."

Sebuah tarikan napas kecil terlepas dariku.

"Dan ini," katanya memberi isyarat pada celana dalamku di tangannya, "adalah milikku."

Lift berdenting ketika kami tiba di lantai kami. Pintunya terbuka dan tanpa sekali pun menoleh ke arahku, diselipkannya kain halus itu ke dalam saku jasnya dan melangkah keluar.

 **TBC**

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya... Jgn bosen y ama ceritanya.. Don't forget to review or fav this story ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Beautiful Bastard**

Cast : Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

Chapter 6

Yeay! Akhirnya bisa update juga. Seneng bgt rasanya akhirnya chapter 6 selesai dengan selamat apa coba. Maafkan aku karena telat bgt updatenya iya telat ampe dua minggu lebih coba, tapi aku punya alasan kenapa bisa telat updatenya ga tanya. Karena UN yang pasti sama masalah kesehatan. Jadi tolong maafkan aku yaaa... Oke langsung aja dari pada kebanyakan bacot. Awas banyak typonya ^^

 **Park Chanyeol POV**

Panik. Emosi yang menguasaiku ketika aku nyaris berlari kencang menuju ruanganku hanya bisa dideskripsikan sebagai kepanikan. Aku tidak bisa percaya apa yang terjadi. Sendirian bersamanya di dalam penjara besi sempit itu – aromanya, suaranya, kulitnya – membuat kendali diriku menguap. Aku runtuh. Wanita ini memiliki kendali atas diriku yang belum pernah kualami sebelumnya.

Akhirnya, di dalam ruanganku yang cukup aman, aku ambruk ke atas sofa kulit. Aku bersandar ke depan, kucengkeram rambutku kuat-kuat, memaksa diriku agar tenang dan kejantananku yang mengeras bisa mereda.

Segalanya berubah dari buruk menjadi parah.

Aku sudah tahu begitu dia mengingatkanku akan rapat pagi itu bahwa tidak mungkin aku bisa menyusun pikiranku dengan jelas, apalagi memberikan seluruh presentasi di dalam ruang konferensi sialan itu. Dan lupakan saja duduk di meja itu. Masuk ke sana dan menemukannya bersandar ke kaca, sedang merenung, sudah cukup untuk membuatku keras lagi.

Aku mengarang cerita omong kosong kalau rapat itu dipindahkan ke lantai yang lain, dan tentu saja dia menuduhku. Kenapa sih dia harus selalu menentangku? Kupastikan agar dia ingat siapa yang berkuasa. Tapi seperti semua argumen yang terjadi di antara kami, dia balas melemparnya ke wajahku.

Aku sedikit terlonjak mendengar debuman keras di ruangan luar. Diikuti satu debuman lagi. Dan satu lagi. Apa sih yang terjadi di luar sana? Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu, lalu membukannya dan melihat Miss Byun sedang membanting map-mapnya dalam tumpukan yang berbeda-beda. Kulipat lenganku dan bersandar ke tembok, menontonnya sejenak. Melihatnya begitu marah sedikit pun tidak meredakan permasalahan di dalam celanaku.

"Mau memberitahuku apa masalahmu?"

Dia mendongak menatapku seolah aku menumbuhkan satu kepala lagi. "Apa kau gila?"

"Sedikit pun tidak."

"Maafkan aku kalau aku merasa sedikit kesal," desisnya, dia mengambil setumpuk map dan dengan kasar menjejalkan mereka ke dalam sebuah laci.

"Aku tidak terkesan dengan – "

"Chanyeol," ujar aboeji sambil berjalan cepat ke dalam ruanganku. "Kerja yang bagus tadi. Donghae dan aku baru saja berbicara dengan Dorothy dan Troy dan mereka – " Aboeji terdiam dan menatap ke tempat Miss Byun yang berdiri sambil mencengkram erat tepian mejanya.

"Baekhyun, Sayang, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Miss Byun menegakkan badannya dan merentangkan jemarinya, lalu mengangguk. Wajahnya merona dengan cantik, rambutnya agak berantakan. Gara-gara aku. Aku menelan ludah dan berbalik untuk melihat keluar jendela.

"Kau tidak kelihatan baik-baik saja," kata aboeji, dia berjalan menghampiri Miss Byun dan menempelkan tangan ke dahinya. "Kau panas."

Kukertakan rahangku sambil melihat pantulan mereka di kaca, suatu perasaan aneh merayapi tulang punggungku. _Dari mana asalnya ini?_

"Sebenarnya," kata Miss Byun, "aku memang merasa kurang enak badan."

"Yah, kau harus pulang. Dengan jadwal kerjamu dan semester di tempat kuliah yang baru saja kau menyelesaikan, kau pasti – "

"Sepertinya jadwal kami penuh hari ini," kataku, berbalik untuk menghadap ke arah mereka. "Aku ingin menyelesaikan Beaumont, Miss Byun," geramku dari balik gigi yang terkatup rapat.

Ayahku mengalihkan tatapan tegasnya padaku. "Aku yakin kau bisa menangani apa pun yang perlu diselesaikan, Chanyeol." Dia berbalik kembali pada Miss Byun. "Kau pergilah."

"Terima kasih, Aboeji." Miss Byun menatapku, mengangkat satu alisnya yang dibentuk dengan sempurna. "Sampai ketemu besok pagi, Mr. Park."

Aku melihat Miss Byun berjalan keluar dan ayaku menutup pintu di belakangnya, lalu berbalik untuk menatapku dengan api membara di matanya.

"Apa?" aku bertanya.

"Tidak ada salahnya bersikap lebih baik, Chanyeol." Dia bergerak maju dan duduk di sudut meja wanita itu. "Kau beruntung mendapatkannya, kau tahu itu."

Kuputar bola mataku kugelengkan kepalaku.

"Kalau saja kepribadiannya sehebat kemampuan PowerPoint-nya, kami tidak akan punya masalah."

Ayahku memotongku dengan sebuah tatapan tajam. "Ibumu telepon dan memintaku mengingatkanmu tentang makan malam hari ini di rumah Donghae dan Eunhyuk akan datang bersama bayi mereka."

"Aku akan ada di sana."

Dia berjalan menuju pintu, berhenti untuk menoleh kepadaku. "Jangan terlambat."

"Tidak akan. Ya ampun!" Seperti semua orang, dia juga tahu kalau aku tidak akan pernah terlambat untuk apa pun, bahkan untuk sesuatu sesederhana makan malam keluarga. Donghae, sebaliknya, akan terlambat untuk datang ke pemakamannya sendiri.

Akhirnya aku sendirian, aku melangkah kembali ke dalam ruanganku dan menghampaskan diri ke kursiku. Oke, mungkin aku memang agak tegang.

Aku meraih ke dalam sakuku dan mengeluarkan apa yang tersisa dari pakaian dalam wanita itu, siap untuk menyingkirkannya ke dalam laciku bersama dengan yang lain ketika aku melihat labelnya. Agent Provocateur. Dia menghabiskan cukup banyak uang untuk benda-benda ini. Dan itu memantik keingintahuanku. Kubuka laci untuk memeriksa dua lainnya. La Perla. Sialan, wanita ini serius soal pakaian dalamnya. Mungkin aku harus mampir ke toko La Perla di pusat kota kapan-kapan dan setidaknya melihat berapa harga koleksi kecilku ini. Kusisirkan tanganku yang bebas ke rambutku dan melemparkan semua lembaran kain itu kembali ke dalam laci, lalu membantingnya hingga tertutup.

Aku benar-benar sudah gila.

 **NYXTHALAAA**

Sekeras apa pun aku mencoba, aku tidak bisa memfokuskan pikiran pada satu hal apa pun sepanjang hari. Bahkan sesudah berlari keras saat makan siang, aku tetap tidak sanggup mengalihkan pikiranku dari kejadian pagi ini. Pukul tiga, aku tahu aku harus keluar dari sini. Aku berjalan ke lift dan mengerang pelan, lalu memilih tangga dan menyadari kalau itu adalah kesalahan yang lebih besar. Aku berlari menuruni delapan belas lantai.

Ketika berhenti di depan rumah orangtuaku malam itu, kurasa sebagian keteganganku terlepas. Ketika berjalan masuk dapur, dengan segera aroma familier masakan Eomma menyelubungiku, dan celotehan gembira orangtuaku terdengar dari ruang makan.

"Chanyeol," seru ibuku ketika aku masuk ke dalam ruangan. Aku membungkuk dan mencium pipinya, selama sesaat membiarkannya mencoba merapikan rambutku yang tidak mau menurut. Ketika dia akhirnya melepaskan tangannya, kuambil sebuah mangkuk besar darinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, lalu mencomot sepotong wortel sebagai komisi. "Di mana Hyun?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke arah ruang tamu.

"Mereka belum datang," sahut ayahku ketika dia masuk. Hyung saja sudah lumayan parah, tapi tambahkan istri serta anak perempuannya dan mereka beruntung kalau bisa keluar dari rumah. Aku berjalan menuju meja bar di luar untuk membuatkan ibuku _dry martini_.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, suara gaduh datang dari ruang depan, dan aku masuk untuk menemui mereka. Sesosok tubuh mungil yang goyah yang mengulas cengiran lebar menghambur ke lututku. "Samchon!" pekik gadis kecil itu.

Kusambar Sofia dan kuhujani pipnya dengan ciuman.

"Ya ampun, kau menyedihkan," erang Donghae hyung sambil berjalan melewatiku.

"Seolah kau lebih baik."

"Lebih baik kalian berdua tutup mulut, kalau ada yang tanya pendapatku," Eunhyuk noona menambahkan, mengikuti suaminya ke dalam ruang makan.

Sofia adalah cucu pertama dan menjadi seorang putri raja di keluargaku. Seperti biasa, dia lebih suka duduk di pangkuanku sepanjang makan malam dari aku berusaha untuk makan di dekatnya, berusaha sebaik mungkin menghindari 'bantuan' darinya. Gadis cilik ini benar-benar berhasil menguasaiku.

"Chanyeol, sudah lama aku ingin meminta padamu," eomma mulai bicara sambil mengangsurkan botol anggur kepadaku. "Bisakah kau mengundang Baekhyun untuk makan malam minggu depan, dan berusahalah meyakinkan agar dia benar-benar datang?"

Aku mengerang sebagai jawaban dan menerima sebuah tendangan kilat ke tulang kering dari abeoji. "Ya Tuhan. Kenapa sih semua orang ingin sekali mendatangkannya kemari?" aku bertanya.

Eomma menegakkan badannya, memasang tampang paling tegas yang bisa dilakukannya. "Dia sendirian di sebuah kota yang asing, dan – "

"Eomma," aku menyela, "dia sudah tinggal di sini sejak kuliah. Usianya dua pulub enam tahun. Ini bukan lagi kota asing baginya."

"Sebenarnya, Chan, kau benar," jawab eomma dengan ketajaman yang jarang terdengar dalam suaranya. "Dia datang kemari untuk kuliah, lulus dengan _summa cum laude_ , bekerja untuk ayahmu selama beberapa tahun sebelum pindah ke bagianmu dan menjadi pegawai terbaik yang pernah kaumiliki – semua itu dia lakukan sambil mengikuti sekolah malam untuk mendapatkan gelar. Kurasa Baekhyun lumayan hebat, jadi aku ingin mempertemukannya dengan seseorang."

Garpuku berhenti bergerak ketika kata-kata itu meresap. Eomma ingin menjodohkannya dengan seseorang? Di luar kepalaku aku mencoba mendata semua pria lajang yang kami kenal dan dengan segera harus menyingkirkan semuanya. _Brad: terlalu pendek. Damian: meniduri segala yang bergerak. Kyle: gay. Scott: bodoh._ Yah, ini aneh. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang terpilin di dalam dadaku, tapi tidak yakin apa itu. Kalau aku harus menamainya, aku akan menyebutnya ... amarah?

Kenpa aku harus marah kalau eomma ingin menjodohkan wanita itu? _Mungkin karena kau tidur dengannya, Bodoh._ Yah, tidak benar-benar tidur dengannya, lebih tepat kalau dibilang menggaulinya. Oke, _pernah_ menggaulinya ... dua kali. Kata 'menggaulinya' tanpa embel-embel apa pun akan menyiratkan niat untuk meneruskan.

Oh, selain itu, aku merabanya di lift dan menyimpan celana dalam robeknya di laci mejaku.

 _Dasar orang aneh._

Kutekan kedua tanganku ke wajah. "Oke. Aku akan bicara padanya. Tapi jangan berharap terlalu banyak. Dia itu benar-benar menyulitkan, jadi itu permintaan yang sulit untuk dipenuhi."

"Kau tahu, Yeol," hyungku menimpali, "kurasa semua orang di sini akan setuju kalau kaulah satu-satunya orang yang sulit akrab dengannya."

Aku melihat sekeliling meja, mengernyit pada kepala-kepala yang mengangguk-angguk naik dan turun, menyetujui omongan hyungku yang bodoh itu.

Sisa malam itu berisi lenih banyak pembicaraan tentang bagaimana aku seharusnya mencoba bersikap lebih baik pada Miss Byun, dan bagaimana mereka menganggapnya sangat hebat, dan bagaimana dia akan sangat menyukai putra sahabat baik eomma, Joel. Aku benar-benar lupa pada Joel. Dia cukup baik, kurasa. Tapi dia bermain boneka Barbie dengan adik perempuannya sampai umur empat belas dan menangis seperti bayi ketika tulang keringnya terhantam bola _baseball_ di kelas sepuluh.

Baekhyun akan menelannya hidup-hidup.

Aku tertawa sendiri memikirkannya.

Kami juga membicarakan berbagai rapat yang akan kami adakan minggu ini. Sebuah rapat yang besar direncanakan untuk hari Kamis sore, dan aku akan menemani abeoji serta hyungku. Aku tahu Miss Byun sudah merencanakan segalanya dan siap untuk pergi. Meski benci mengakuinya, dia selalu berada dua langkah di depan dan mengantisipasi segala sesuatu yang kubutuhkan.

Aku pergi dengan janji kalau aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin meyakinkannya untuk datang, walaupun sejujurnya aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan aku akan bertemu dengannya selama beberapa hari ke depan. Aku ada rapat dan janji di seluruh penjuru kota, dan aku ragu kalau dalam waktu yang singkat saat aku benar-benar berada di kantor aku akan punya kata-kata yang menyenangkan untuk dikatakan.

 **NYXTHALAAA**

Sambil menatap kesal keluar jendela sementara kami menyusuri South Michigan Avenue keesokan sorenya, aku berpikir apakah hariku akan pernah membaik. Aku benci duduk terjebak kemacetan. Kantor hanya beberapa blok dari sini, dan aku benar-benar menimbang-nimbang untuk meminta sopir mengembalikan mobil ini kemudian keluar dan berjalan. Saat ini sudah lewat dari pukul empat, dan kami berhasil bergerak hanya melewati tiga blok dalam dua puluh menit. Sempurna. Kupejamkan mataku, kusandarkan kepalaku ke kursi dan mengingat kembali rapat yang baru saja kutinggalkan.

Tidak ada sesuatu yang salah; malah, yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Para klien sangat puas dengan proposal kami, dan segalanya berjalan tanpa halangan apa pun. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menyingkirkan suasana hatiku yang sedang buruk.

Donghae hyung memastikan setiap lima belas menit selama tiga jam terakhir untuk mengingatkan kalau aku bertingkah seperi remaja labil, dan ketika kontark itu ditandatangani, aku ingin menggebuknya habis-habisan. Setiap kali ada kesempatan, dia menanyaiku apa masalahku, dan sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Aku pun harus mengakui aku memang brengsek beberapa hari terakhir ini. Dan untukku, itu berarti sesuatu. Tentu saja Donghae hyung menyatakan ketika dia akan pulang kalau masalahku adalah aku butuh seks.

Andai saja dia tahu.

Baru satu hari. Hanya satu hari sejak kejadian di lift membuatku jadi sekeras batu dan dengan nafsu membara ingin menyantuh setiap jengkal kulitnya. Melihat tingkahku kau akan berpikir aku tidak pernah berhubungan seks selama enam bulan. Tapi tidak, nyaris dua hari tidak menyentuhnya dan aku merasa seperti orang sinting.

Mobil itu berhenti lagi dan aku berpikir aku akan berteriak. Sopirku menurunkan pemisah antara kursi depan dan belakang, mengulas senyuman meminta maaf padaku. "Maaf, Mr. Park. Aku yakin Anda sudah akan gila di belakang sana. Kita ada empat blok dari kantor; apa Anda ingin berjalan saja?" Aku menoleh keluar jendela, melihat kalau kami sudah berhenti tepat di seberang La Perla. "Aku bisa menepi – "

Aku sudah keluar dari mobil sebelum dia punya kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Ketika berdiri di trotoar menunggu untuk menyebrang, terpikir olehku kalau aku sama sekali tidak punya bayangan apa tujuanku masuk ke sana. Apa yang akan aku lakukan? Apa aku akan membeli sesuatu atau sekadar menyiksa diriku sendiri?

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam toko itu dan berhenti di depan sebuah meja panjang penuh pakaian dalam berenda. Lantai kayu berwarna madu hangat, langit-langit berhiasan lampu-lampu panjang berbentuk silinder, dirangkai menjadi beberapa kelompok di seluruh ruangan yang besar ini. Pencahayaan yang redup memberi seluruh ruangan sebuah pandaran lembut yang intim, menyinari meja-meja dan rak-rak berisa pakaian dalam mewah. Sesuatu pada renda dan satin yang halus menimbulkan gairah yang terlalu familier pada wanita itu.

Sambil menyapukan jemariku di sepanjang meja yang terletak di dekat bagian depan toko, aku menyadari kalau aku sudah menarik perhatian staf penjualan. Seorang wanita pirang tinggi berjalan kearahku.

"Selamat datang di La Perla," katanya, mengamatiku dari atas ke bawah seperti seekor singa mengamati sepotong daging. Terpikir olehku kalau seorang wanita dalam bisnis ini akan tahu berapa uang yang kukeluarkan untuk setelanku, dan kalau mansetku adalah berlian asli. Matanya nyaris berubah menjaadi simbol dolar yang berkerlap-kerlip. "Ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu carikan untuk Anda hari ini? Mungkin hadian untuk istri? Pacar, mungkin?" tambahnya dengan secerah nada menggoda dalam suaranya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," sahutku, seketika merasa konyol karena berada di sini, "Aku hanya melihat-lihat."

"Yah, kalau Anda berubah pikiran, beri tahu aku," katanya disertai sebuah kerlingan, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke _counter_. Aku melihat wanita itu berjalan dan seketika merasa muak karena aku bahkan tidak berpikir untuk meminta nomor teleponnya tadi. Sialan. Aku bukan buaya darat, tapi seorang wanita cantik di toko pakaian dalam, dari semua tempat yang ada, baru saja bermain mata denganku dan aku bahkan tidak berpikir untuk membalas godaanya. Ya Tuhan. Apa yang salah denganku?

Aku sudah akan berbalik dan pergi ketika sesuatu menarik perhatianku. Kubiarkan jemariku menyapu _garter_ dari renda hitam yang tergantung di sebuah rak. Aku tidak tahu para wanita benar-benar mengenakan benda-benda ini selain di sesi pemotretan _Playboy_ sampai aku mulai bekerja dengan _wanita itu_. Aku ingat satu rapat di bulan pertama kami bekerja bersama. Waktu itu dia menyilangkan kakinya di bawah meja lalu bergeser dengan tepat hingga roknya terangkat, menyingkapkan kaitan putih halus yang melekat di stokingnya. Itulah pertama kalinya aku melihat bukti dari kegemarannya pada pakaian dalam, tapi itu bukan pertama kalinya aku harus melewatkan waktu makan siang dengan bermasturbasi di ruanganku sambil memikirkannya.

"Lihat sesuatu yang kau suka?"

Aku berputar, terkejut mendengar suara yang familier di belakangku.

 _Sial._

Byun Baekhyun.

Tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia kelihatan modis seperti biasanya, tapi sepenuhnya kasual. Dia mengenakan jeans ketat berwarna gelap dan _tank top_ merah. Rambutnya diikat ekor kuda dengan seksi, dan tanpa riasan atau kacamata yang terkadang dikenakannya di ruangannya, dia terlihat tidak lebih dari dua puluh tahun.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" dia bertanya, senyuman palsu lenyap dari wajahnya.

"Apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Hanya ingin tahu. Pakaian dalamku saja tidak cukup sampai-sampai kau harus memulain koleksimu sendiri?" dia menatapku tajam, memberi isyarat pada _garter_ yang masih ada di tanganku.

Aku buru-buru melepaskannya. "Tidak, tidak, aku – "

"Lagi pula, apa sih tepatnya yang kaulakukan pada celana dalamku? Apa kau menyimpannya di suatu tempat untuk jadi kenang-kenangan keci dari penaklukanmu?" Dilipatnya kedua lengannya di depan dada, membuat payudaranya tertekan ke tengah. Mataku langsung tertuju pada belahan dadanya dan kejantananku berkedut di dalam celanaku.

"Ya Tuhan," kataku sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kenapa, sih, kau harus bersikap menyebalkan setiap saat?" Aku bisa merasakan adrenalin mengucur ke dalam pembuluh darahku, merasakan otot-ototku menegang sementara aku benar-benar gemetar karena nafsu dan amarah.

"Kurasa kau selalu berhasil mengeluarkan sifat terbaikku," katanya. Dia mencondongkan badannya ke depan, dadanya nyaris menyentuh dadaku. Aku menatap sekeliling, melihat kalau kami menarik perhatian orang-orang lain di toko itu.

"Dengar," kataku, berusaha menenangkan diri. "Bagaimana kalai kau tenang dan pelankan suaramu." Aku tahu aku harus keluar dari sini secepatnya sebelum sesuatu terjadi. Karena suatu alasan yang suram, bertengkar dengan wanita ini selalu berakhir dengan celana dalamnya di sakuku. "Lagi pula, apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Kenapa kau tidak bekerja?"

Dia memutar bola matanya. "Aku sudah bekerja untukmu hampir setahun, jadi seharusnya kau ingat kalau aku berkonsultasi dengan pembimbingku setiap beberapa minggu. Aku baru saja selesai dan ingin berbelanja sedikit. Mungkin kau bisa memasang gelang di kakiku supaya kau bisa menguntitku setiap saat. Tapi, hei, kau berhasil menemukanku di sini tanpa gelang."

Aku menatapnya dengan tajam, berusaha keras mencari sesuatu untuk dikatakan. "Kau selalu sengit padaku."

 _Bagus, Chan. Sangat pintar._

"Ikut aku," katanya, lalu menyambar lenganku, menyeretku ke bagian belakang toko. Dia menarikku berbelok di pojokan dan ke dalam sebuah ruang ganti. Jelas-jelas dia sudah beberapa lama berada di sini; ada tumpukan pakaian dalam di atas kursi-kursi dan gantungan pakaian penuh lembaran renda yang tak berbentuk. Musik mengalun dari pengeras suara di atas, dan aku lega aku tidak perlu cemas untuk meredam suaraku waktu aku mencekiknya,

Dia menutup pintu besar bercermin di seberang kursi santai berlapis sutra, lalu berdiri dengan mata terpaku padaku. "Apa kau mengikutiku kemari?"

"Buat apa aku melakukannya?"

"Jadi kau kebetulan saja melihat-lihat toko pakaian dalam wanita. Sekadar kegiatan porno yang kaulakukan di waktu senggangmu?"

"Jangan besar kepala, Miss Byun."

"Kau tahu, untung kau punya kejantanan besar untuk menebus mulut besarmu itu."

Aku menyadari diriku mencondongkan badan dan berbisik, "Aku cukup yakin kau akan menyukai mulutku juga."

Seketika segalanya terasa terlalu intens, terlalu keras, terlalu nyata. Dadanya bergerak naik-turun, dan tatapannya bergeser ke mulutku sementara dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia perlahan-lahan melingkarkan dasiku di genggamannya, lalu ditariknya aku padanya. Aku membuka mulut, merasakan lidahnya yang lembut menekan ke depan.

Aku tidak bisa mundur sekarang, kusapukan satu tangan ke rahangnya dan yang lain ke rambutnya. Kulepaskan jepit yang menahan ekot kudanya dan untaian lembut rambutnya tergerai di sekeliling tanganku. Kegenggam rambut itu erat-erat, menyentakkan kepalanya untuk memberi akses ke mulutku dengan lebih baik. Aku ingin lebih. Aku ingin seluruh dirinya. Dia mengerang dan aku menariknya lebih keras. "Kau menyukainya."

"Ya Tuhan, ya."

Pada saat itu, mendengar kata-kata itu, aku tidak memedulikan apa pun: di mana kami berada, siapa kami, atau bagaimana perasaan kami satu sama lain. Seumur hidup belum pernah aku merasakan emosi seliar ini dengan siapa pun. Saat kami sedang bersama seperti ini, segalanya tidak ada artinya.

Tanganku membelai turun di samping tubuhnya dan aku mengcengkram tepian pakaiannya, mengangkatnya ke atas dan melewati kepalanya, menghentikan ciuman kami hanya selama sedetik. Tidak ingin ketinggalan, dia melepaskan jas dari pundakku dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

Ibu jariku membentuk gerakan memutar di sepanjang kulitnya sementara aku menggerakkan tanganku ke pinggang jinsnya. Celana itu terlrpas dengan cepat, jatuh ke lantai, dan dia menendangnya bersama sandalnya. Kuciumi leher dan pundaknya.

"Sial," geramku. Aku mendongak dan bisa melihat tubuhnya yang sempurna terpantul di cermin besar itu. Aku sudah berfantasi tentang dia melepaskan pakaiannya lebih sering dari yang mungkin bisa kuakui, tapi kenyataannya, dalam cahaya terang terasa lebih baik. Jauh lebih baik. Dia mengenakan celana dalam hitam tipis yang menutupi hanya separuh pantatnya, dengan bra yang serasi, rambut mengkilapnya tergerai turun di punggungnya. Otot di kaki panjangnya yang kencang menegang ketika dia berjinjit untuk meraih leherku. Gambaran itu, dibarengi sensasi bibirnya, membuat kejantananku mendesak dengan nyeri di dalam kukungan celanaku.

Digigitnya telingaku keras-keras sementara tangannya bergerak ke kancing-kancing kemejaku. "Kurasa kau juga suka yang kasar."

Kubuka celana dan ikat pinggangku, lalu kudorong celanaku dan _boxer_ -ku ke lantai, kemudian menariknya bersamaku ke kursi.

Satu getaran menyerbuku ketika tanganku bergerak melewati rusuknya menuju kaitan branya. Payudaranya tertekan ke tubuhku, seolah mendorongku, dan aku menciumi lehernya sementara jemariku dengan cepat melepaskan branya dan menyelipkan tali dari pundaknya. Aku mundur sedikit untuk membiarkan benda itu jatuh dan untuk pertama kali melihat payudaranya yang sepenuhnya telanjang di hadapanku. _Benar-benar sempurna._ Dalam fantasi-fantasiku aku sudah melakukan segala hal pada mereka: menyentuh, mencium, menghisap, menggagahi, tapi tidak ada yang dapat menyamai kenyataan dengan hanya memandangi mereka.

Pinggulnya berputar di atasku, dan tidak ada apa pun selain celana dalam mungilnya yang memisahkan kami. Kubenamkan wajahku di dadanya dan tangannya menyisir rambutku, menarikku lebih dekat.

"Kau ingin menjilatiku?" bisiknya sambil menunduk menatapku. Ditariknya rambutku cukup keras untuk menyentakkan kepalaku menjauh dari kulitnya.

Aku tidak punya komentar yang cerdas, tidak punya apa pun yang tajam agar dia berhenti bicara dan langsung menggauliku. Aku memang ingin merasakan kulitnya. Aku menginginkannya lebih dari apa pun. "Yeah."

"Kalau begitu mintalah baik-baik."

"Persetan dengan minta baik-baik. Lepaskan aku."

Dia merintih, mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk membiarkanku mengisap satu puting yang sempurna ke dalam mulutku, membuatnya menarik rambutku lebih keras. Sial, rasanya benar-benar nikmat.

Begitu banyak pikiran berputar-putar di kepalaku. Tidak ada apa pun di dunia ini yang lebih kuinginkan selain membenamkan diriku di dalam tubuhnya, tapi aku tahu saat itu terjadi, aku akan membenci kami berdua. Membencinya karena membuatku lemah, dan membenci diriku sendiri karena mengizinkan nafsu menguasai akal sehatku. Tapi aku juga tahu aku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku sudah berubah menjadi pecandu, hidup demi pengalaman berikutnya. Kehidupanku yang ditata dengan hati-hati runtuh di sekelilingku dan yang bisa kepikirkan hanyalah merasakan dirinya.

Aku menyusurkan tangan ke samping tubuhnya, kubiarkan jemariku menelusuri pinggang celana dalamnya. Satu getaran mengalir di tubuhnya, dan kupejamkan mataku rapat-rapat sementara aku mencengkram kain itu di tanganku, memaksa diriku untuk berhenti.

"Lakukan, robek saja ... kau tahu kau ingin melakukannya," dia bergumam di telingaku lalu menggigitnya keras-keras. Setengah detik setelahnya, celana dalamnya hanya berupa onggokan renda di sudut ruangan. Kusambar pinggulnya dengan kasar, kuangkat tubuhnya, dan kugenggam pangkal kejantananku dengan tangan satunya, kemudian kutarik dia turun ke atasku.

Sensasi itu begitu intens sehingga dengan paksa aku harus menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya agar tidak meledak. Kalau aku selesai sekarang, dia hanya akan membalasku nanti. Dan aku tidak akan memberinya kepuasan itu.

Begitu aku merasa memegang kendali sekali lagi, aku mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kami bahkan belum pernah berada dalam posisi ini sebelumnya – dia di atas, saling berhadapan – dan meski benci mengakuinya, tubuh kami terasa sangat pas. Kugerakkan tanganku turun dari pinggulnya menuju kaki, kucengkram satu kaki di masing-masing tangan dan melingkarkan mereka ke sekeliling pinggangku. Perubahan posisi itu membawaku lebih jauh ke dalamnya, dan kukuburkan wajahku di lehernya agar tidak mengerang keras-keras.

Kusadari suara-suara di sekeliling kami ketika orang-orang masuk dan keluar dari ruang ganti. Pikiran kalau kami bisa kepergok setiap saat semakin membuat ini terasa lebih nikmat.

Punggungnya melengkung ketika dia meredam sebuah erangan, dan kepalanya mendongak ke belakang. Kepolosan yang menipu saat dia menggigit bibirnya membuat gila. Sekali lagi kudapati diriku melihat dari balik pundaknya, menatap kami di cermin. Belum pernah kulihat apa pun seerotis ini seumur hidupku.

Ditariknya rambutku sekali lagi, menuntut agar mulutku kembali ke mulutnya, lidah kami meluncur bersama, menyaingi gerakan pinggul kami. "Kau kelihatan sangat menggiurkan di atasku," aku berbisik ke dalam mulutnya. "Berputarlah, kau perlu melihat sesuatu." Kuangkat dan kuputar tubuhnya untuk menghadap cermin. Dengan punggungnya menempel di dadaku, diturunkannya tubuhnya kembali ke atasku.

"Ya ampun," katanya. Dia menghembuskan napas dengan berat sementara kepalanya terkulai di atas bahuku, dan aku tidak yakin apa itu karena sensasi dari diriku yang ada di dalam tubuhnya atau karena pemandangan yang terpantul di cermin. Atau keduanya.

Kucengkeram rambautnya dan memaksa kepalanya kembali tegak. "Tidak, aku ingin kau melihat kesana," geramku di telinganya aku menatap matanya di cermin. "Aku ingin kau melihat. Dan besok waktu kau merasa nyeri, aku ingin kau ingat siapa yang melakukannya padamu."

"Berhentilah bicara," katanya, namun dia gemetar dan aku tahu dia menyukai setiap kata dariku. Tangannya naik menyapu tubuhnya dan kebelakang sampai terbenam di rambutku.

Kusentuh setiap jengkal tubuhnya dan kutinggalkan jejak-jejak ciuman menggigit di sepanjang bahu belakangnya. Di cermin aku bisa melihat diriku sendiri meluncur masuk dan keluar dari tubuhnya; dan meski aku tidak menginginkan kenangan ini di dalam kepalaku, aku tahu itu adalah pemandangan yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Kugerakkan satu tangan ke titik sensitifnya.

"Oh, sialan," bisiknya. "Kumohon."

"Kau suka ini?" aku bertanya sambil menekan dan melingkarinya.

"Ya, kumohon, lagi, kumohon, komohon."

Tubuh kami sekarang diselimuti lapisan keringat tipis, membuat rambutku sedikit menempel di dahinya. Matanya tidak pernah beranjak dari tempat kami menyatu sementara kami terus saling menumbuk, dan aku tahu kami berdua sudah dekat. Aku ingin matanya bersitatap dengan mataku di cermin – dan seketika aku tahu kalau itu akan memberitahunya terlalu banyak. Aku tidak ingin dia melihat dengan begitu jelas apa yang sedang dia lakukan padaku.

Suara-suara di sekitar kami terus berlanjut sepenuhnya tidak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam ruangan sempit ini. Kalau aku tidak melakukan sesuatu, rahasia kecil kami tidak akan terjaga untuk waktu yang lama. Ketika gerakannya jadi lebih liar dan tangannya mencengkeram rambutku semakin erat, kubekapkan tanganku kemulutnya, membungkam jeritannya ketika dia meledak di sekelilingku.

Kuredam eranganku sendiri di bahunya dan dengan beberapa dorongan lagi, aku pun meledak jauh di dalam dirinya. Tubuhnya ambruk ke atasku sementara aku bersandar di dinding.

Aku harus berdiri. Aku harus berdiri dan berpakaian, tapi aku tidak yakin kaki goyahku mampu menopang tubuhku. Harapan apa pun yang kupunya kalau seks ini akan berkurang intensitasnya, dan kalau aku akan segera melupakan obsesi ini, hancur dengan segera.

Akal sehat perlahan-lahan mulai menembus kembali ke dalam kesadaranku, bersama dengan rasa kecewa kalau sekali lagi aku sudah menyerah pada kelemahan ini. Kugeser tubuhnya dari pangkuanku sebelum membungkuk untuk mengambil celana _boxer_ -ku.

Ketika dia berbalik dan menatapku, aku mengira akan melihat kebencian atau ketidakpedulian, namun ada sesuatu yang rapuh di dalam matanya sebelum terpejam dan dia pun berpaling. Kami berdua berpakaian dalam keheningan, dan aku sangat menyadari setiap tarikan napasnya.

Aku merapikan dasiku, kuambil celana dalam koyak itu dari lantai, dan memasukkannya ke sakuku. Aku berjalan untuk meraih pegangan pintu dan berhenti. Aku mengulurkan tangan, kesapukan tanganku perlahan-lahan pada kain berenda yang tergantung di salah satu kaitan di dinding.

Kutatap matanya lalu mengataka, "Ambil juga _garter_ -nya." Lalu tanpa menoleh ke belakang, aku berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beautiful Bastard**

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Chapter 7

 **Byun Baekhyun POV**

Ada delapan puluh tiga kisi-kisi, dua puluh sembilan sekrup, lima bilah, dan empat bola lampu di kipas angin langit-langit di atas tempat tidurku. Aku berguling ke samping, beberapa ototku mengejekku dan menyediakan bukti yang tak tersangkal kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur.

 _"Aku ingin kau melihat. Dan besok waktu kau merasa nyeri, aku ingin kau ingat siapa yang melakukannya padamu."_

Dia tidak main-main.

Tanpa menyadarinya, tanganku melayang ke payudaraku, mempermainkan puncaknya di balik _tank_ _top_ -ku. Aku memejamkan mata, sentuhan tanganku sendiri berubah menjadi tangannya dalam pikiranku. Jemarinya yang panjang dan anggun melayang di bagian bawah payudaraku, ibu jarinya menyapu putingku, menangkupku dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar ... _sialan_. Kuembuskan desahan keras dan menendang sebuah bantal dari tempat tidurku. Aku tahu ke mana tepatnya arah pikiran ini. Aku sudah melakukan hal yang sama tiga malam berturut-turut dan ini harus berhenti sekarang. Dengan sebuah tarikan napas aku berguling menelungkup dan menutup mataku erat-erat, memaksa tidur untuk segera datang. Seolah itu akan berhasil.

Aku masih ingat, dengan sangat jelas, satu hari nyaris satu setengah tahun yang lalu ketika abeoji memintaku datang ke ruangannya untuk berbicara. Aku mulai bekerja di PMG sebagai asisten junior abeoji saat aku masih kuliah. Ketika ibuku meninggal abeoji, abeoji membawaku ke dalam bimbingannya; tidak bisa dibilang sebagai figur seorang ayah, namun jelas-jelas menjadi seorang mentor yang peduli dan hangat, yang mengajakku makan malam di rumahnya untuk mengawasi kondisi emosionalku. Dia bersikeras kalau pintunya akan selalu terbuka untukku. Tapi pada hari itu, ketika dia menelepon kantorku, tidak seperti niasanya dia terdengar resmi, dan sejujurnya aku ketakutan setengah mati.

Di dalam ruangannya, dia menjelaskan kalau putranya sudah tinggal di Paris selama enam tahun terakhir, bekerja sebagai seorang eksekutif pemasaran untuk L'Oreal. Putra bungsu ini, Chanyeol, akhirnya akan pulang ke rumah, dan dalam enam bulan akan mengambil alih posisi direktur operasi di Park Media. Abeoji tahu aku sudah satu tahun kuliah untuk mendapatkan gelar bisnisku dan sedang mencari pilihan kerja magang yang akan memberiku pengalaman langsung yang kebutuhkan. Dia bersikeras agar aku menyelesaikan kerja magang pascasarjanaku di PMG dan mengatakan kalau Park termuda akan sangat senang mendapatkanku dalam timnya.

Abeoji memberiku memo untuk seluruh perusahaan yang akan beredar minggu berikutnya untuk mengumumkan kedatangan Park Chanyeol.

 _Wow_. Hanya itu yang kupikirkan ketika aku melihat kertas itu dalam perjalanan kembali ke ruanganku. Eksekutif VP pemasaran produk di L'Oreal Paris. Nomine termuda yang pernah masuk dalam daftar 'Forty Under 40' dari _Crain's_ , diterbitkan beberapa kali di _Wall Street Journal_. Mendapatkan gelar MBA dari dua universitas, Sekolah Bisnis NYUStern dan HEC Paris, di tempat dia mengkhususkan diri pada keuangan perusahaan dan bisnis global, lulus dengan _summa cum laude_. Semuanya pada umur tiga puluh tahun. Ya Tuhan.

Apa yang dikatakan Abeoji? _Luar biasa teguh?_ Itu penyataan paling meremehkan yang pernah kudengar.

Donghae pernah menyinggung kalau adiknya tidak memiliki sifat santainya, tapi waktu aku terlihat cemas Donghae buru-buru menenangkanku. "Dia cenderung agak kaku dan kadang-kadang sangat terobsesi pada detail, tapi tidak perlu cemas, Baek. Kau bisa menangani gonggongannya; kalian akan menjadi tim yang hebat. Maksudku, ayolah," katanya sambil melingkarkan lengan besarnya ke sekelilingku. "Mana mungkin dia tidak menyukaimu?"

Aku tidak suka mengakuinya sekarang, tapi pada saat dia baru akan datang, aku sudah agak naksir pada Park Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar cemas akan bekerja untuknya, tapi aku juga terkesan oleh segala yang telah dicapainya dalam masa kehidupan yang relatif pendek. Melihat fotonya di internet juga tidak ada ruginya: pria itu luar biasa. Kami berkomunikasi melalui _e-mail_ hingga waktu kedatangannya, dan walaupun kelihatan cukup baik, dia tidak pernah terlalu akrab.

Pada hari besar itu, Chanyeol tidak dijadwalkan untuk datang sampai setelah rapat eksekutif, saat dia akan diperkenalkan secara resmi. Aku punya sepanjang hari itu untuk membuat diriku sendiri gugup. Sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik, Kyungsoo datang ke lantai atas untuk menghiburku. Dia duduk di kursiku dan kami menghabiskan lebih dari satu jam mendiskusikan kelebihan film-film _Clerks_.

Dengan segera aku pun tertawa keras sampai air mata mengalir di wajahku. Aku tidak memperhatikan kalau Kyungsoo menegang ketika pintu luar kantor terbuka, dan aku tidak memperhatikan kalau seseorang sekarang sedang berdiri di belakangku. Dan walaupun Kyungsoo mencoba memperingatkanku dengan menggerakkan satu tangan cepat-cepat ke lehernya – isyarat umum untuk "tutup mulutmu" – aku mengabaikannya.

Karena rupanya aku ini bodoh.

"Lalu," kataku, terkikik dan memegang sisi tubuhku, "cewek itu bilang 'Sial, aku harus menerima pesanan dari seorang cowok yang pernah kuisap setelah pesta dansa SMP dulu. 'Terus cowok itu bilang, 'Yeah, aku juga pernah melayani saudara cowokmu."

Satu serangan tawa lainnya menyerangku, dan aku pun sedikit terhuyung ke belakang sampai menubruk sesuatu yang keras dan hangat.

Aku berbalik dan sangat malu ketika melihat kalau aku baru saja menggosokkan pantatku ke paha bos baruku.

"Mr. Park!" kataku karena mengenalinya dari foto-fotonya. "Maafkan aku!"

Dia tidak terlihat terkesan.

Sebagai usaha untuk meredakan ketegangan, Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku Do Kyungsoo, asisten Donghae."

Bos baruku hanya menatap tangannya sekilas tanpa membalasnya dan mengangkat satu alis sempurnanya. "Maksudmu 'Mr. Park', bukan?"

Tangan Kyungsoo jatuh perlahan-lahan sementara dia menatap pria itu, jelas-jelas gugup. Sesuatu dalam kehadiran fisiknya terasa sangat mengintimidasi sehingga Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-kata. Ketika pulih, dia pun tergagap "Yah ... kami lumayan santai di sini. Kami semua saling memanggil nama depan. Ini asistenmu, Baekhyun."

Pria itu mengangguk padaku. "Miss Byun. Kau akan menmanggilku Mr. Park. Dan aku mau kau masuk ke ruanganku dalam lima menit supaya kita bisa mendiskusikan sopan santun yang layak di tempat kerja." Suaranya terdengar serius ketika dia berbicara, kemudian dia mengangguk kecil pada Kyungsoo. "Miss Do."

Pria itu mengalihkan tatapan matanya kepadaku selama sejenak, lalu berbalik menuju ruangan barunya dan aku menatap penuh takut ketika bantingan pintunya yang terkenal itu terjadi untuk pertama kalinya.

"Benar-benar _bajingan_!" Kyungsoo bergumam dari balik bibir yang kaku.

"Bajingan tampan," sahutku.

Karena berharap bisa memperbaiki suasana, aku turun ke kafe untuk mengambilkannya secangkir kopi. Aku bahkan bertanya pada Donghae kopi seperti apa yang disukainya – hitam. Saat aku kembali ke depan pintu ruangannya dengan gugup, ketukanku diikuti dengan kata 'masuk' yang datang seketika, dan aku memaksa tanganku untuk berhenti gemetar. Kulengkungkan bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman bersahabat, berniat akan memberikan kesan yang lebih baik kali ini, lalu kubuka pintu dan melihatnya sedang berbicara di telepon sambil menulis cepat di buku catatan di hadapannya. Napasku tersangkut ketika kudengar suara dalamnya yang licin berbicara dalam Bahasa Prancis tanpa cela.

" _Ce sera parfait. Non. Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Seulement quatre. Oui. Quatre. Merci, Ivan_."

Diakhirinya telepon itu namun tidak sekali pun dia mengangkat tatapan matanya dari kertas-kertasnya untuk menyapaku. Begitu aku berdiri di depan mejanya, dia berbicara padaku dengan nada kaku yang sama seperti sebelumnya. "Lain kali, Miss Byun, jangan bawa percakapan yang tidak ada hubunganya dengan pekerjaan ke dalam kantor. Kami membayarmu untuk bekerja, bukan bergosip. Kau mengerti?"

Aku berdiri tanpa mampu berkata-kata selama sejenak sampai dia mengangkat tatapannya untuk memandang mataku dan menaikkan satu alis. Kuguncangkan diriku sendiri dari keterkejutanku, seketika menyadari kenyataan tentang Park Chanyeol: walaupun dia lebih menawan secara langsung ketimbang di foto, dia sama sekali tidak seperti yang kubayangkan. Dan dia jelas-jelas tidak mirip dengan orangtua serta kakaknya.

"Sangat mengerti _, Sir_ ," kataku sambil berjalan memutari mejanya untuk meletakkan kopinya di hadapannya.

Tapi tepat ketika aku akan tiba di mejanya, hakku tersangkut pada karpet dan aku pun terhuyung ke depan. Kudengar sebuah kata "Sialan!" keras terlepas dari bibirnya – kopi itu sekarang tidak lebih dari noda panas di setelan mahal pria itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Mr. Park, aku _sangat_ menyesal!"

Aku bergegas menuju wastafel di kamar kecilnya untuk mengambil selembar handuk dan berlari kembali, lalu berlutut di depannya dan mencoba menghapus noda itu. Dalam ketergesaanku, dan di tengah rasa malu yang kurasa tidak akan bisa lebih parah dari itu, seketika terpikir olehku kalau aku sedang menggosokkan handuk itu keras-keras ke selangkangannya. Kualihkan mata dan tanganku, merasakan rona panas menyebar dari wajahku dan turun ke leherku ketika aku meihat tonjolan yang sangat kentara di bagian depan celananya.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Miss Byun."

Aku mengangguk lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan dengan luar biasa malu karena sudah memberikan kesan pertama yang mengerikan.

Untungnya, aku berhasil membuktikan kemampuan diriku dengan cukup cepat setelahnya. Ada saat-saat ketika dia bahkan terlihat kagum padaku, meskipun dia selalu tegas dan kasar. Aku menganggap itu karena dia adalah seorang bajingan kelas kakap, tapi aku selalu bertanya-tanya apakah ada sesuatu yang spesifik pada diriku yang mengganggunya.

Selain kejadian handuk itu, tentu saja.

 **NYXTHALAAA**

Saat tiba di kantor, aku menubruk Kyungsoo dalam perjalanan menuju lift. Kami membuat rencana untuk makan siang minggu depan dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal ketika dia tiba di lantai kantornya. Sesampainya di lantai delapan belas, kulihat pintu ruangan Mr. Park tertutup seperti biasanya, jadi aku tidak tahu apakah dia sudah ada di dalam. Kunyalakan komputer dan mencoba mempersiapkan diri dalam kepalaku untuk hari itu. Akhir-akhir ini, kegelisahan melandaku setiap kali aku duduk di kursi ini.

Aku tahu aku akan melihatnya pagi ini; kami sudah membahas jadwal untuk minggu berikutnya setiap hari Jumat. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu dia akan datang dengan suasana hati seperti apa.

Meskipun suasana hatinya bahkan semakin buruk akhir-akhir ini, kata-kata terakhirnya padaku kemarin adalah, "Ambil juga _garter_ -nya." Dan aku sudah melakukannya. Bahkan, aku mengenakannya sekarang. Kenapa? Aku tidak tahu. Apa maksudnya mengatakan itu? Apakah dia berpikir dia akan melihatnya? Tidak akan. Kalau begitu kenapa aku memakainya? _Sumpah demi Tuhan, kalau dia mengoyaknya..._ Kuhentikan diriku sendiri sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikannya.

Tentu saja dia tidak akan mengoyaknya. Aku tidak akan memberinya kesempatan.

 _Terus saja bilang begitu pada dirimu sendiri, Byun_.

Menjawab beberapa _e-mail_ , mengetik kontrak Papadakis untuk masalah properti intelektual, dan menanyakan pesanan beberapa hotel mengalihkan pikiranku dari situasi ini untuk sesaat, dan kira-kira satu jam kemudian pintu ruangannya terbuka. Aku mendongak, menatap Mr. Park yang terlihat sangat resmi. Setelan gelap berkancing dobelnya tak bercela, ditunjang dengan sempurna oleh warna menyala dasi sutra merahnya. Dia terlihat tenang dan sangat santai. Tidak ada yang tersisa dari pria liar yang menggauliku di ruang ganti La Perla sekitar delapan belas jam tiga puluh enam menit yang lalu. Tapi aku tidak menghitung, kok.

"Kau siap untuk mulai?"

"Ya, _Sir_."

Dia mengangguk sekali dan berbalik kembali ke ruangannya.

Oke, jadi begitu rupanya ini akan berlanjut. Tidak masalah buatku. Aku tidak yakin apa yang tadi kukira akan terjadi tapi bagaimanapun aku merasa lega karena segalanya tidak berubah. Situasi di antara kami berdua sudah semakin intens, dan itu berarti jatuhnya akan lebih keras saat segalanya berhenti dan aku akan dibiarkan memunguti kepingan karierku yang hancur seorang diri. Aku berharap kami bisa melewati ini dengan terseok-seok tanpa bencana lain sampai aku menyelesaikan gelarku.

Aku mengikutinya ke dalam ruangannya dan duduk. Aku mulai menyebutkan daftar tugas dan janji yang membutuhkan perhatiannya. Dia mendengarkan tanpa komentar, menuliskan beberapa hal atau mengetikkannya ke dalam komputernya saat dibutuhkan.

"Ada rapat dengan Penerbit Red Hawk yang dijadwalkan jam tiga sore ini. Ayah dan kakakmu juga berencana akan hadir. Rapat itu mungkin akan memakan waktu sepanjang sore, jadi jadwalmu sudah dibereskan..." Dan itu berlanjut sampai akhirnya kami sampai pada bagian yang kutakutkan.

"Terakhir, Konferensi Marketing Insight JT Miller di San Diego bulan depan," kataku, mendadak jadi tertarik pada coretan-coretan di kalenderku. Jeda yang mengikuti terasa seperti selamanya, dan aku mendongak untuk melihat apa yang membuatnya terdiam begitu lama. Dia sedang menatapku, mengetukkan sebuah pulpen emas ke atas meja, wajahnya sama sekali tanpa ekspresi

"Apakah kau akan menemaniku?" dia bertanya.

"Ya." Satu kata dariku menciptakan keheningan yang menyesakkan di dalam ruangan itu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sementara kami saling menatap. "Itu ada di dalam syarat beasiswa yang kuhadiri. Aku, uh, juga berpikir akan lebih baik kalau aku ada di sana untuk, em, membantu mengurus pekerjaanmu."

"Lakukan persiapan yang diperlukan," katanya dengan nada yang terkesan tidak dapat ditawar lagi sementara dia kembali mengetik di komputernya. Beranggapan kalau aku sudah tidak diperlukan, aku pun berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Miss Byun."

Aku berbalik untuk menatapnya, dan walaupun dia tidak menatapku, dia nyaris kelihatan gugup. Yah, _itu_ agak berbeda.

"Ibuku memintaku untuk menyampaikan sebuah undangan makan malam untukmu minggu depan."

"Oh." Aku merasakan panas merekah di pipiku.

"Yah, tolong sampaikan padanya aku akan melihat jadwalku." Aku berbalik untuk pergi lagi.

"Aku diberi tahu kalau aku harus ... _sekuat tenaga_ mengajakmu untuk datang."

Aku berbalik perlahan, kulihat sekarang dia menatapku, dan dia jelas-jelas terlihat tidak nyaman. "Dan kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Yah," katanya sebelum berdeham, "rupanya dia ingin kau menemui seseorang."

Ini sesuatu baru. Aku sudah mengenal keluarga Park selama bertahun-tahun, dan meskipun eomonim mungkin pernah sambil lalu menyinggung sebuah nama, dia tidak pernah secara aktif berusaha menjodohkanku dengan siapa pun.

"Ibumu mencoba menjodohkanku?" aku bertanya, berjalan kembali ke arah mejanya dan melipat lengan di depan dadaku.

"Sepertinya begitu." Sesuatu di dalam wajahnya terasa kurang pas dengan jawabannya yang acuh tak acuh.

" _Kenapa_?" tanyaku dengan satu alis terangkat.

Alisnya mengernyit dalam kejengkelan yang kentara. "Mana aku tahu? Kami kan tidak duduk-duduk sambil membicarakanmu," geramnya. "Mungkin dia khawatir dengan kepribadianmu yang cemerlang itu kau akan berakhir sebagai perawan tua yang mengenakan daster dan tinggal di sebuah rumah penuh kucing."

Aku mencondongkan badan ke depan dengan telapak tangan di atas mejanya, dan menatapnya tajam. "Yah, mungkin seharusnya dia lebih mencemaskan putranya akan berubah jadi pria tua mesum yang menghabiskan waktunya menimbun celana dalam dan menguntit cewek-cewek di toko pakaian dalam."

Dia melonjak dari kursinya, mencondongkan badan ke arahku, wajahnya berapi-api. "Kau tahu, kau ini orang paling – " Perkataannya terhenti ketika telepon berdering. Kami saling menatap dengan sengit dari seberang meja, kami berdua bernapas dengan berat. Selama sesaat, kupikir dia akan melemparku ke atas meja. Selama sesaat yang lain, aku ingin dia melakukannya. Dengan masih menatapku tajam, diraihnya telepon itu.

"Ya," salaknya dengan mata tajam di telepon, matanya tidak pernah berpaling dariku. "George! Halo. Ya, aku punya waktu."

Dia kembali duduk kursi, dan aku tetep tinggal untuk melihat apakah dia membutuhkan sesuatu dariku sementara dia berbicara pada Mr. Papadakis. Diangkatnya jari telunjuknya agar aku menunggu kemudian diluncurkannya dia atas penanya, menggelindingkannya di atas meja sementara dia mendengarkan telepon.

"Kau ingin aku tinggal?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk sekali sebelum berbicara ke telepon, "Kurasa kau tidak perlu terlalu spesifik pada tahap ini George." Nada tenor berat suaranya mengalir sepanjang punggungku. "Garis besar saja sudah cukup. Kami ingin tahu cakupan proposal ini sebelum kami bisa melanjutkan pada proses penyusunannya."

Aku beringsut di tempatku berdiri. Dia benar-benar egois, menyuruhku berdiri di sini seolah aku membawa sepiring anggur dan mengipasinya sementara dia berbicara pada seorang teman.

Dia mendongak padaku kemudian berhenti sejenak sebelum kembali bergerak, matanya turun ke rokku. Waktu dia kembali mendongak, bibirnya terbuka sedikit, seolah akan menanyakan sesuatu padaku seandainya dia bisa. Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, pena terjepit di antara telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, dan dia menggunakan ujungnya untuk menyingkap tepian rok menaiki pahaku.

Matanya melebar saat dilihatnya _garter_ itu.

"Aku mengerti," gumamnya di telepon, membiarkan rokku terjatuh kembali. "Kurasa kita bisa sepakat bahwa itu perkembangan yang positif."

Matanya menaiki tubuhku, menjadi semakin gelap ketika tatapan bergerak. Jantungku mulai berdebar keras. Saat dia melihatku seperti itu, aku ingin meluncur ke atas pangkuannya dan mengikatnya ke kursi dengan dasinya.

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak ada yang seluas itu pada titik ini. Seperti yang kubilang, ini hanya garis besar pendahuluan."

Aku memutari mejanya da duduk di kursi di seberangnya. Diangkatnya satu alis dengan penuh minat, kemudian diselipkannya ujung pena itu di antara giginya untuk menggigitnya.

Panas merekah di pangkal pahaku dan aku meraih tepian rokku, mengangkat kain itu di sepanjang pahaku, mengekspos kulitku pada udara dingin ruangannya, serta matanya yang lapar di seberang meja.

"Ya, aku mengerti," katanya, namun suaranya bahkan semakin dalam, dan sekarang terdengar parau.

Ujung jemariku menelusuri tepian _garter_ di atas kulitku dan bergerak ke kain satin celana dalamku. Tidak ada apa pun – dan seorang pun – yang pernah membuatku merasa seseksi itu seperi dirinya. Seolah dia mengalihkan seluruh pikiranku dari pekerjaanku, kehidupanku, dan tujuanku, lalu berkata, " _Itu semua memang bagus, tapi lihat hal-hal lain yang kutawarkan kepadamu. Memang gila dan sangat berbahaya tapi kau akan mendambakannya. Kau akan mendambakanku_."

Dan seandainya dia mengatakannya keras-keras, dia tidak akan salah.

"Ya," katanya lagi. "Kurasa itu jalan selanjutnya yang ideal."

 _Benarkah_? Aku tersenyum kepadanya, menggigit bibirku, dan dia memberiku senyuman setengah yang nakal sebagai balasannya. Jemari dari satu tanganku bergerak naik lebih jauh, menangkup payudaraku dan meremas. Dengan tanganku yang lain, kudorong bagian tengah celana dalamku dan menyapukan dua jari ke atas kulitku yang basah.

Mr. Park tersedak dan buru-buru meraih gelas airnya "Itu tidak masalah, George. Kami akan mengambil alih saat kami menerimanya. Kami bisa mengurus kronologisnya."

Aku mulai menggerakkan tanganku, memikirkan jemari panjangnya yang menutar-mutar pena itu, kedua tangan itu menyambar pinggul dan pinggang dan pahaku ketika dia mendesak masuk ke dalam tubuhku di toko pakaian dalam.

Aku bergerak lebih cepat, mataku terpejam dan kepalaku mendongak ke belakang di atas kursi. Aku mencoba untuk tidak bersuara, aku menggigit bibirku ketika satu erangan kecil terlepas. Kubayangkan tangan dan lengan bawahnya yang kencang, otot-otot menegang di bawah kulit sementara jemarinya bergerak di dalamku. Kakinya di depan wajahku malam itu di ruang konferensi, tegang dan kekar, berjuang agar tidak mendorong.

Mata itu tertuju padaku, gelap dan memohon.

Aku mendongak untuk melihat mata itu tepat seperti yang kubayangkan, tidak menatap tanganku namun melihat ekspresi laparnya terpaku pada wajahku sementara aku terjatuh dan terhempas dan tenggelam. Ledakan gairahku terasa luar biasa sekaligus tidak memuaskan: aku ingin sentuhannyalah yang melakukan ini pada diriku, bukan sentuhanku sendiri.

Pada suatu titik, teleponnya berakhir, dan nepasku terdengar terlalu keras di dalam ruangan yang sepi itu. Dia duduk di seberangku, keringat menghiasi dahinya, tangannya mencengkeram lengan kursinya seolah dia sudah dilemparkan ke sana-kemari di dalam badai.

"Apa yang kaulakukan padaku?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku menyeringai, meniup poni dari mataku. "Aku cukup yakin aku baru saja melakukannya pada diriku sendiri."

Alisnya terangkat. "Sudah jelas."

Aku berdiri, merapikan rokku kembali di atas pahaku. "Kalau sudah selesai, Mr. Park, aku akan kembali bekerja."

 **TBC**

 **Hiiiii... Long time no see ya :v. Sorry bgt aku ngepostnya telat (bgt) :(. Sebenernya udh ada niat buat ngepost dari lama, tapi karna aku yang baru daftar sekolah dan tetek bengeknya :v. Dan aku g janji untuk chap depan bisa cepet update hehe.. Mungkin klo ada yg mw komplain ato apa bisa pm ke aku ato lewat line id: dian23jeno23. Thanks~ #BOW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Beautiful Bastard**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Chapter 8**

 **(STILL) Baekhyun POV**

Waktu aku kembali dari menyegarkan diri di kamar mandi, aku mendapatkan pesan dari Mr. Park, memberitahuku kalau dia akan menemuiku di tempat parkir untuk pergi ke kota. Syukurlah para eksekutif lain dan asisten mereka akan pergi ke rapat Red Hawk. Aku tahu dari sejarah kami bahwa kalau aku harus duduk di dalam sebuah limo sendirian bersama pria itu selama dua puluh menit – terutama setelah apa yang baru saja kulakukan – hanya akan ada dua kemungkinan. Dan hanya satu dari antara keduanya berakhir yang dengan bola kejantanannya yang masih utuh.

Limo itu sedang menunggu tepat di luar, dan sementara aku berjalan menghampirinya sopir kami tersenyum lebar kepadaku dan membuka pintu. "Hei, Baek, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Sibuk, menyenangkan, tidak ada selesainya. Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Aku balas tersenyum. Stuart adalah sopir favoritku, dan meski dia sedikit suka menggoda, dia selalu membuatku tersenyum.

"Kalau aku bisa membuang fisika dan tetap lulus sebagai sarjana biologi, aku akan melakukannya. Sayang sekali kau bukan ilmuan, kalau tidak kau bisa menjadi guruku," katanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan alisnya.

"Kalau kalian berdua sudah selesai, sebenarnya kita harus pergi ke tempat yang penting. Mungkin kau bisa menggoda Miss Byun di waktumu sendiri." Mr. Park rupanya sudah berada di dalam menungguku, dan dia menatap kami dengan tajam sambil masuk kembali ke dalam mobil. Aku meringis dan memutar bola mataku pada Stuart sebelum melangkah ke dalam.

Selain Mr. Park, mobil itu kosong. "Mana yang lain?" tanyaku dengan bingung, sementara mobil kami mulai bergerak.

"Mereka ada pertemuan makan malam nanti malam dan memutuskan untuk pergi secara terpisah." Dia menyibukkan diri dengan berkas-berkasnya. Mau tak mau aku memperhatikan caranya mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu oxford Italianya yang mahal dengan gugup.

Aku mengamatinya penuh kecurigaan. Dia tidak kelihatan berbeda dari biasanya. Malah, dia kelihatan luar biasa seksi. Rambutnya berantakan seperti biasa. Ketika tanpa sadar dia mengangkat pena emasnya ke bibir, seperti yang dilakukannya di ruangan tadi, aku harus beringsut di kursiku untuk meredakan ketidaknyamananku.

Ketika dia mendongak, ringisan di wajahnya memberitahuku kalau aku baru saja ketahuan sedang memelototinya. "Lihat, sesuatu yang kau suka?" tanyanya.

"Tidak di sini," sahutku sambil ikut meringis. Dan hanya karena aku tahu itu akan membuatnya kesal, dengan sengaja aku menyilangkan kakiku ke arah yang lain, memastikan rokku terangkat sedikit lebih banyak dari yang sepantasnya. Mungkin dia perlu diingatkan siapa yang bisa menang dalam permainan ini. Ekspresi masamnya langsung kembali dalam sekejab. Misi berhasil.

Delapan belas setangah menit yang tersisa dari dua puluh menit perjalanan kami dilewatkan dengan bertukar tampang licik dari seberang mobil sementara aku berusaha pura-pura tidak sedang berfantasi tentang kepala tampannya di antara kedua kakiku.

Tidak perlu dikatakan kalau saat kami tiba di sana, suasana hatiku sudah buruk.

Tiga jam berikutnya berlalu seperti seekor siput. Para eksekutif yang lain tiba dan perkenalan pun dimulai. Seorang wanita yang sangat menarik bernama Lila sepertinya langsung tertarik kepada bosku. Wanita itu berusia awal tiga puluhan dengan rambut merah tebal, mata gelap berkilauan, dan bentuk tubuh yang bikin iri. Dan tentu saja, senyuman pelorot-celana-dalam darinya dilancarkan dengan sepenuh hati sementara pria itu tanpa sadar memesonanya nyaris sepanjang sore.

Dasar brengsek.

Ketika kami masuk ke dalam kantor di penghujung hari, setelah perjalanan kembali yang bahkan lebih menegangkan, sepertinya Mr. Park masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dan kalau dia tidak melakukannya dengan segera, aku bisa meledak. Saat aku ingin dia diam, dia tidak bisa menutup mulut. Tapi saat aku ingin dia mengatakan sesuatu, dia jadi bisu.

Suatu perasaan _déjá vu_ dan takut menyelubungiku ketika kami berjalan di tengah gedung yang nyaris kosong itu dan menuju lift. Begitu pintu emas itu menutup aku berharap berada di tempat lain kecuali berdiri di samping pria itu _. Apakah tiba-tiba oksigen di dalam sini berkurang_? Saat kulihat bayangannya di pintu mengilap itu, sulit untuk tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Dia sudah melonggarkan dasinya dan jasnya tergantung di lengannya. Sepanjang rapat, dia menggulung lengan kemeja hingga ke tengah lengan bawahnya dan aku berusaha tidak menatap garis-garis otot di bawah kulitnya. Selain kertakan rahangnya yang taak kunjung henti dan matanya yang menunduk, dia kelihatan sepenuhnya tenang.

Ketika kami tiba di lantai delapan belas, kukeluarkan embusan napas dalam. Itu pasti empat puluh dua detik terlama seumur hidupku. Aku mengikutinya melewati pintu, berusaha mengalihkan mataku darinya ketika dia buru-buru memasuki ruangannya sendiri. Tapi yang membuatku kaget, dia tidak menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia selalu menutup pintunya.

Aku cepat-cepat memeriksa pesan-pesanku dan menyelesaikan beberapa detail yang tesisa sebelum aku bisa pergi untuk akhir pekan. Sepertinya belum pernah aku lebih terburu-buru untuk pergi daripada sekarang. Yah, itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Terakhir kali kami sendirian di lantai ini aku melarikan diri dengan cukup cepat. Sial, kalau ada saat yang tepat untuk tidak memikirkan kejadian itu, sekaranglah saatnya, da dalam kantor yang kosong. Hanya ada aku dan dia.

Dia meninggalkan ruangannya tepat saat aku sedang membereskan barang-barangku, lalu meletakkan sebuah amplop berwarna gading di atas mejaku, dan terus berjalan menuju pintu tanpa berhenti. _Apa-apaan ini?_ Buru-buru kubuka amplop itu, kulihat namaku di beberapa lembar kertas berwarna gading yang mewah. Itu adalah berkas untuk sebuah akun kredit pribadi di La Perla, dengan Mr. Park Chanyeol sebagai pemilik akunnya.

 _Dia membuka akun kredit untukku?_

"Apa-apaan ini?" kataku dengan marah. Aku melonjak dari kursiku dan bertanya, "Kau membuat akun kredit untukku?"

Pria itu berhenti mendadak dan ragu-ragu sejenak, lalu berbalik untuk menatapku. "Setelah pertunjukan kecilmu hari ini, aku menelpon dan mengatur agar kau bisa membeli apa pun yang ... kau butuhkan. Tentu saja tidak ada limit untuk akun itu," katanya dengan datar, setelah menghapus seluruh rasa tidak nyaman dari wajahnya. Inilah sebabnya dia begitu ahli dalam pekerjaannya. Dia punya kemampuan luar biasa untuk memegang kendali dalam segala situasi. Tapi apakah dia sungguh-sungguh berpikir dia bisa mengendalikanku?

"Jadi, supaya jelas," kataku sambil menggelengkan kapalaku dan berusaha mempertahankan topeng wajah tenangku, "kau ingin membelikanku _pakaian dalam_."

"Yah, hanya untuk mengganti yang ku—" dia berhenti, mungkin memikirkan ulang responsnya. "Yang sudah rusak. Kalau kau tidak mau, _jangan dipakai_ ," desisnya sebelum berbalik untuk pergi lagi.

"Dasar bajingan." Aku bergerak untuk berdiri di depannya, kartas yang rapi itu kini berubah segumpal kertas di dalam kepalan tanganku. "Kau pikir ini lucu? Kau pikir aku ini boneka yang bisa kaudandani untuk hiburanmu?" Aku tidak tahu pada siapa kemarahanku ini tertuju: pada dia karena menganggapku seperti itu, atau pada diriku sendiri karena mengizinkan hal ini terjadi dari semula.

Dia mengendus, "Oh ya. Menurutku ini lucu sekali."

"Ambil ini dan jejalkan saja ke bokongmu." Kudorong kertas berwarna gading itu ke dadanya dan kusambar tasku, lalu berbalik dan benar-benar berlari menuju lift. _Benar-benar bajingan egois hidung belang_.

Secara logis aku tahu dia tidak bermaksud menghinaku, setidaknya kuharap begitu. Tapi ini? Inilah sebabnya kenapa kau tidak seharusnya tidur dengan bosmu, kenapa kau tidak seharusnya memberinya sebuah pertunjukan kecil di ruangannya.

Rupanya, aku sudah melewatkan bagian itu di masa orientasi.

"Miss Byun!" pria itu berteriak, namun aku mengabaikannya dan melangkah ke dalam lift. Yang benar saja, kataku pada diriku sendiri sementara aku berkali-kali menekan tombol menuju tempat parkir. Wajahnya muncul tepat saat pintu tertutup dan aku tersenyum sendiri sementara aku meninggalkannya. _Benar-benar dewasa, Baekhyun_.

"Sialan. Sialan. Sialan!" Aku berteriak di dalam lift yang kosong itu, nyaris menghentak-entakkan kakiku. Bajingan itu sudah merobek jatah celana dalam terakhirnya.

Lift berdenting, menandakan kalau aku sudah sampai di tempat parkir, dan, sambil bergumam pada diriku sendiri, aku berjalan menuju mobilku. Tempat parkir itu suram dan mobilku adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa di lantai ini, tapi aku terlalu murka untuk memikirkannya. Aku tidak suka memikirkan bajingan sial mana yang berani macam-macam denganku saat ini. Tepat saat pikiran itu masuk ke dalam kepalaku, kudengar pintu tangga terhempas dan Mr. Park berseru dari belakangku.

"Ya Tuhan! Tidak bisakah kau menunggu?" teriaknya. Aku tidak melewatkan kenyataan kalau dia kehabisan napas. Kurasa berlari menuruni delapan belas lantai akan membuat seseorang seperti itu. Kubuka kunci pintu mobilku, kusentak pintunya dan kulemparkan tasku ke kursi penumpang. "Apa maumu, Chanyeol?"

"Ya ampun, bisakah kau keluar dari peran wanita jalang itu selama dua menit dan mendengarkanku?"

Aku berbalik untuk menghadapinya. "Kau pikir aku ini _pelacur_?"

Seratus emosi yang berbeda berkelebat di wajahnya: marah, kaget, bingung, benci, dan sialannya, dia terlihat menggiurkan. Dia sudah membuka kerah kemejanya, rambutnya benar-benar berantakan, dan titik-titik keringat yang mengalir turun di samping rahangnya tidak membantu meringankan situasi ini. Aku berniat untuk tetap marah.

Dia menjaga jarak aman, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya Tuhan," katanya sambil melihat ke sekeliling tempat parkir. "Kau pikir aku melihatmu seperti seorang _pelacur_? Tidak! Itu hanya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau –" Dia terdiam, berusaha mengatur pikirannya. Kelihatannya akhirnya dia menyerah, rahangnya mengertak.

Kemarahan menyembur dahsyat di dalam diriku hingga sebelum bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri aku melangkah maju dan menampar wajahnya keras-keras. Bunyinya tamparannya menggema di tengah ruang yang kosong itu. Dengan tatapan terkejut yang marah, dia menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan menyentuh tempat aku menamparnya

"Kau memang bosku, tapi kau _tidak_ bisa memutuskan bagaimana ini terjadi."

Keheningan terasa di antara kami, bunyi lalu lintas dan dunia luar nyaris tidak masuk ke dalam kesadaranku. "Kau tahu," dia mulai bicara dengan tatapan kelam, bergerak satu langkah ke arahku, "aku tidak dengar kau protes."

 _Oh, dasar bajingan licik_.

"Di jendela." Kembali mendekat satu langkah. "Di dalam lift dan di tangga. Di ruang ganti sementara kau menontonku menggaulimu." Dan satu langkah lagi. "Waktu kau membuka kakimu di ruanganku hari ini, aku tidak dengar satu kata protes pun dari mulut sialanmu itu."

Dadaku bergerak naik-turun, dan aku bisa merasakan logam dingin mobilku dari balik kain tipis gaunku. Bahkan dengan sepatu yang sedang kukenakan, dia masih berdiri satu kepala penuh di atasku, dan saat dia membungkuk, aku bisa merasakan napasnya yang hangat di rambutku. Yang perlu kulakukan hanya mendongak, dan mulut kami akan bertemu.

"Yah, aku sudah tidak mau lagi," kataku dari sela gigi yang terkatup rapat, namun setiap tarikan napas berat hanya memberiku kelegaan sejenak sementara dadaku menggesek dadanya.

"Tentu saja," bisiknya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergerak semakin dekat, kejantanannya menekan perutku. Disandarkannya kedua tangannya ke atas mobilku, memerangkapku. "Benar-benar tidak mau lagi."

"Kecuali ... mungkin...," kataku, tidak yakin apa aku seharusnya mengatakannya keras-keras.

"Mungkin hanya sekali lagi?" Bibirnya nyaris tidak menyapu bibirku.

Itu terasa terlalu lembut, terlalu nyata.

Aku mengangkat wajahku, dan berbisik di mulutnya, "Aku tidak mau menginginkan ini. Ini tidak baik untukku."

Lubang hidungnya mengembang sedikit dan tepat saat kupikir aku akan gila, digigitnya bibir bawahku dengan kasar dan ditariknya tubuhku mendekat padanya. Sambil menggeram di mulutku, dia memperdalam ciuman itu dan menekanku sekuat tenaga ke mobil. Seperti yang dilakukannya terkahir kali, dia mengangkat tangannya dan melepaskan jepit dari rambutku.

Ciuman-ciuman kami terasa menggoda kemudian kasar, menempel lalu terlepas, tangan mencengkeram rambut dan lidah saling meluncur. Aku terkesiap ketika dia menekuku lututnya sedikit, menggesekkan kejantanannya ke tubuhku.

"Ya Tuhan," aku mengerang, melingkarkan kakiku ke sekelilingnya dan membenamkan tumitku ke pahanya.

"Aku tahu." Dia mengembuskan napas dengan berat ke dalam mulutku. Dia menunduk menatap kakiku dan menangkup pantatku dengan tangannya, meremasnya kasar lalu bergumam, "Apa sudah kubilang kalau sepatu itu luar biasa seksi? Apa yang ingin kaulakukan padaku dengan pita kecil nakal itu?"

"Yah, ada pita lain di suatu tempat tapi kau butuh keberuntungan untuk menemukannya."

Dia melepaskan ciumannya. "Masuk ke dalam mobil sialan itu," katanya, suaranya bergemuruh dalam di tenggorokannya sementara dia menyetakkan pintu mobil.

Aku menatapnya dengan tajam, memaksa pikiran rasional untuk menembus otakku yang berkabut. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang kuinginkan? Bolehkah aku membiarkannya mendapatkan tubuhku seperti ini lagi? Aku sangat bingung, aku gemetar. Pikiran rasional meninggalkanku dengan segera saat kurasakan tangannya naik menelusuri leherku dan ke sela-sela rambutku.

Dia mencengkeram rambutku erat-erat, disentakkannya kepalaku menghadap ke arahnya, lalu ditatapnya mataku. "Sekarang."

Keputusan sudah diambil, dan sekali lagi aku melingkarkan dasinya di pergelangan tanganku, menariknya ke kursi belakang. Begitu pintu tertutup di belakang kami, dia tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk membuka ikatan di bagian depan gaunku. Aku mengerang ketika kurasakan dia membukannya dan menyapukan tangnnya di kulit telanjangku. Sambil mendorongku untuk berbaring di atas kulit jok yang dingin dan lalu berlutut di antara kakiku, diletakkannya telapak tangannya di antara payudaraku, perlahan-lahan bergerak turun ke perutku ke arah _garter_ berenda itu. Jemarinya menelusuri pita-pita rapuh menuju tepian stokingku dan naik lagi, bergerak untuk pergi ke tepian celana dalamku. Otot-otot perutku mengejang dengan setiap gerakan dan aku berusaha mengendalikan nepasku. Sambil mempermainkan pita-pita putih kecil itu, dia mendongak menatapku dan berkata, "Keberuntungan tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

Kudekatkan dia padaku dengan menarik kemejanya dan kuselipkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya, aku mengerang ketika telapak tangannya menekanku. Bibir kami saling menjelajah; ciuman kami berubah jadi panjang dan dalam, semakin mendesak dengan setiap jengkal kulit yang tersingkap. Kutarik kemeja dari dalam celananya dan mengeksplorasi kulit halus di bagian rusuknya, ketajaman otot dipinggulnya, dan jajak bulu lembut yang mendorongku menuruni pusarnya dan bergerak semakin rendah.

Aku ingin menggodanya seperti caranya menggodaku, kusapukan jemariku di ikat pinggangnya dan bergerak ke tonjolan keras di balik celananya.

Dia mengerang di dalam mulutku. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kaulakukan padaku."

"Beri tahu aku," bisikku. Aku melemparkan kata-katanya sendiri padanya, dan aku tahu kalau keadaan sudah terbalik untuk saat itu mendorongku untuk semakin berani. "Beri tahu aku dan akan kuberikan apa yang kauinginkan."

Dia mengerang dan menggigit bibirnya, dahinya menekan dahiku sementara tubuhnya gemetar. "Aku ingin kau menyetubuhiku."

Tangannya gemetar ketika dicengkeramnya celana dalam baruku dalam kepalannya, dan segila apa pun itu, aku ingin dia mengoyaknya. Nafsu liar di antara kami tidak seperti apa pun yang pernah kualami sebelumnya; aku tidak ingin dia menahan diri. Tapa berkata-kata lagi, dia merenggutnya dariku, rasa sakit kain yang menggarut kulitku semakin menambah kenikmatan.

Kutarik kakiku ke atas dan mendorong pria itu menjauh dariku. Aku duduk, mendesaknya ke sandaran kursi Dan menunggangi pangkuannya. Kusambar kemejanya dan menyentakkannya hingga terbuka, melontarkan kancing-kancing ke atas kursi mobil.

Aku tidak menyadari apa-apa kecuali dirinya dan situasi ini. Sensasi udara di kulitku, bunyi kasar napas kami, panas ciumannya, dan pemikiran akan apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Dengan gerakan tangan yang tidak sabar kubuka ikat pinggang dan celananya, dan dengan bantuannya aku menurunkan celananya. Ujung kejantanannya menggesek celahku dan aku pun memejamkan mata, perlahan-lahan meluncur turun di atasnya.

"Oh, yam ampun," erangku, sensasi dirinya di dalamku mempertajam rasa nyeri manis-pahit yang kurasakan. Aku mengangkat pinggulku, mulai menungganginya, setiap gerakan terasa lebih instens dari sebelumnya. Rasa sakit dari ujung jemarinya yang kasar di pinggulku semakin membakar nafsuku. Matanya terpejam dan erangannya teredam di payudaraku. Digesernya bibirnya ke tepian bra berendaku, lalu ditarinya satu bra turun dan digigitnya satu putingku yang mengeras. Kucengkeram rambutnya kencang-kencang dn memancing satu erangan terdengar darinya, mulutnya terbuka di sekeliling kulitku.

"Gigit aku," bisikku.

Dia menggigit, keras, membuatku menjerit dan menarik rambutnya lebih kencang.

Tubuhku begitu selaras dengan tubuhnya, bereaksi terhadap setiap ekspresi dan sentuhan dan suara darinya. Aku membenci sekaligus menyukai perasaan yang dia timbulkan pada diriku. Aku belum pernah menjadi pihak yang kehilangan kendali, tapi saat dia menyentuhku seperti ini, dengan sukarela aku membuang kendali diri itu jauh-jauh.

"Kau suka merasakan gigiku?" dia bertanya, napasnya pendek dan kasar. "Apa kau berfantasi di mana lagi aku bisa menggigitmu?"

Kudorong dadanya dan kutatap matanya. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu kapan saatnya tutup mulut, ya?"

Dia mengangkatku dan dengan kasar melemparkanku ke atas kursi. Mendesak kakiku hingga terbuka dan kembali menghujam masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Mobilku terlalu kecil untuk ini, tapi tidak ada apa pun yang bisa menghentikan kami sekarang. Bahkan dengan kakinya yang tertekuk canggung di bawahnya dan lenganku terangkat untuk melindungi kepalaku dari pintu, ini nyaris membuatku kewalahan.

Dia menegakkan tubuhnya untuk berlutut dan mengambil posisi yang lebih nyaman, diambilnya satu kakiku dan meletakkannya di atas pundaknya, memaksa kejantanannya untuk masuk lebih dalam.

"Oh, ya ampun, ya."

"Yeah?" Diangkatnya kakiku yang satunya untuk disandarkan ke atas bahunya yang lain. Tangannya terulur, dicengkramnya bingkai pintu dan digunakannya sebagai tumpuan untuk memperdalam hujamannya. "Kau suka yang begitu?" Perubahan sudut membuatku terkesiap, ketika sensasi yang paling nikmat menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Tidak." Dengan tangan mendesak pintu, kuangkat pinggulku dari kursi untuk menangkap setiap gerakan pinggulnya. "Aku suka yang lebih keras."

"Sialan," gumamnya sambil sedikit

"Sialan," gumamnya sambil sedikit memutar kepalanya, mulutnya yang terbuka meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan basah di sepanjang kakiku. Sekarang tubuh kami berkilat karena keringat, jendela sepenuhnya berkabut, dan suara erangan kami memenuhi ruang sepi di dalam mobil. Cahaya redup dari lampu-lampu di tempat parkir menajamkan setiap lekuk dan otot dari pria tampan di atasku. Aku menatapnya penuh kekaguman, tubuhnya mengejang dengan setiap usaha, rambutnya kusut dan menempel ke dahi yang lembap, tendon-tendon di lehernya tertarik kencang.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya di antara lengannya yang terjulur, memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya Tuhan," engahnya. "Aku ... aku tidak bisa berhenti."

Kulengkungkan tubuhku agar lebih dekat, harus mencari cara untuk membawanya lebih jauh, lebih menyeluruh ke dalam diriku. Belum pernah aku ingin melahap tubuh seseorang segila yang kurasakan saat dia berada di dalam tubuhku, namun behkan dalam keadaan seperti ini pun, aku tidak bisa berada cukup dekat dengan bagian dari dirinya yang ingin kurasakan. Dan sambil memikirkan itu ketegangan yang nikmat dan semakin intens di seluruh kulit dan perutku mengkristal menjadi rasa nyeri yang begitu berat sehingga aku menurunkan kakiku dari bahunya, menarik seluruh bobot tubuh pria itu ke atasku dan memohon, "Kumohon, kunohon, kunohon, " lagi dan lagi.

Aku sudah sangat dekat. _Sangat dekat_.

Pinggulku berputar, dan pinggulnya membalas dengan kasar namun berirama, liar di atasku seperi juga diriku di bawah. "Sangat dekat, kumohon."

"Semuanya," erangnya sebagai jawaban, sebelum membungkuk untuk menggigit bibirku dan menggeram. "Ambil _semuanya_."

Aku menjerit ketika mencapai puncak, kukuku terbenam ke dalam punggungnya dan keringatnya terasa di bibirku.

Dia mengumpat, suaranya dalam dan parau, dan dengan satu desakan kuat yang terakhir dia menegang di atasku.

Kelelahan dan gemetar, dia ambruk dengan wajahnya menempel di leherku. Aku tidak bisa menampik dorongan untuk menyisirkan tanganku yang gemetar ke sela-sela rambutnya yang basah sementara kami tergeletak di sana dengan terengah-engah, degup jantungnya menderu di atas dadaku. Sejuta pikiran berlarian di dalam kepalaku sementara menit demi menit berlalu.

Perlahan-lahan, napas kami mereda dan aku nyaris berpikir kalau dia sudah ketiduran ketika dia memalingkan kepalanya.

Tubuhku yang berkeringat langsung merasa dingin ketika dia mulai berpakaian. Aku melihatnya sejenak sebelum duduk dan mengenakan pakaianku, perasaanku terbelah. Lebih dari sekedar memuaskan secara fisik, seks dengannya merupakan sesuatu yang paling menyenangkan yang pernah kualami sejak lama.

Tapi dia benar-benar brengsek.

"Kurasa kau akan menolak akun itu. Aku sadar ini tidak bisa terjadi lagi," katanya, mengejutkanku dari pikiran-pikiranku sendiri. Aku berbalik untuk menatapnya. Dia sedang mengenakan kemejanya yang robek, matanya terpaku lurus ke depan.

Beberapa saat berlalu sebelum dia menoleh untuk menatapku. "Katakan sesuatu supaya aku tahu kau sudah mendengarku."

"Beri tahu eomoni aku akan datang untuk makan malam, Mr. Park. Dan keluar dari mobilku."

 **TBC**

Ini chapter yang cepet selesai, karna HUT sekolah jadi jamkos setiap hari #yeay. Semoga kalian g bosen sama ceritanya :v, dan aku mau minta maaf g bisa jawab review kalian satu2. Karena rata2 nanyain jalan cerita, dan itu g mungkin untuk aku jelasin satu2, dan jangan lupa reviewnya ditunggu :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Beautiful Bastard**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Chanyeol POV**

Panas yang membakar di dadaku nyaris bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari kekacauan yang ada di dalam kepalaku. _Nyaris_.

Kutambah sudut tanjakan di _treadmill_ dan mendorong diriku sendiri lebih keras. Kaki memukul-mukul, otot terbakar, itu selalu berhasil. Begitulah caranya aku menjalani kehidupanku. Tidak ada apa pun yang tidak bisa kuraih asalkan aku mendorong diriku sendiri cukup keras: sekolah, karier, keluarga, wanita.

Brengsek. _Wanita_.

Dengan muak kugelengkan kepalaku dan kukeraskan volume iPod-ku, berharap itu bisa mengalihkan perhatianku cukup lama untuk mendapatkan sedikit kedamaian.

Seharusnya aku tahu itu tidak akan berhasil. Tidak peduli sekeras apa aku mencoba, dia selalu ada di sana. Kupejamkan mataku dan semuanya pun kembali: berada di atasnya, merasakannya membungkusku, berkeringat, bernafsu, ingin berhenti tapi tidak mampu melakukannya. Berada di dalam tubuhnya adalah siksaan yang paling sempurna. Itu memuaskan rasa lapar yang kurasakan pada saat itu, tapi seperti seorang pecandu, aku mendapati diriku terbakar oleh keinginan untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak lagi begitu itu berakhir. Itu menakutkan, karena ketika bersamanya, aku akan melakukan apa pun yang dimintanya. Dan perasaan itu mulai meresap ke dalam momen-momen seperti ini juga, saat aku bahkan tidak sedang bersamanya dan tetap ingin menjadi apa yang dibutuhkannya. Konyol.

Aku melepaskan _earbud_ -ku, lalu aku menoleh ke sumber gangguan itu "Apa?" kataku sambil menatap kakakku dengan tajam.

"Kalau kau terus begitu, nanti kau bisa ambruk, Yeol," sahutnya. "Kali ini apa lagi yang dia lakukan untuk membuatmu kesal?"

"Siapa?"

Dia memutar bola matanya. "Baekhyun."

Aku merasa perutku mengencang mendengar nama itu dan memusatkan perhatianku kembali pada _treadmill._ "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir ini ada hubungannya dengan dia?"

"Karena aku bukan orang tolol."

"Tidak ada yang menggangguku. Dan sekalipun ada, kenapa harus berhubungan dengannya?"

Dia tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku belum pernah bertemu orang yang bisa memancing reaksi seperti ini darimu. Dan kau tahu kenapa, kan?" Dia sudah memastikan mesinya dan sekarang sedang memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya padaku. Bohong kalau aku bilang itu tidak membuatku sedikit cemas. Kakakku sangat perseptif; terlalu perseptif kadang-kadang. Dan kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kurahasiakan darinya, ini adalah salah satunya.

Aku terus menatap ke depan sambil berlari, berusaha tidak membalas tatapannya. "Beri tahu aku kenapa."

"Karena kalian berdua terlalu mirip," katanya dengan sok.

"Apa?"

Beberapa orang menoleh untuk melihat kenapa aku berteriak di tengah _gym_ yang ramai. Kuhantamkan tanganku ke atas tombol _stop_ lalu berbalik untuk menghadapnya. "Bisa-bisanya kau berpikir begitu? Kamu _sama sekali_ tidak mirip." Aku berkeringat, kehabisan napas, dan kepanasan karena habis berlari sepuluh mil. Tapi saat ini, peningkatan tekanan darahku tidak ada hubungannya dengan olahraga.

Donghae berlama-lama minum dari botolnya, sambil terus tersenyum pongah. "Kaupikir kau sedang bicara dengan siapa? Belum pernah aku melihat dua orang yang lebih mirip ketimbang kalian. Pertama..." Dia terdiam sejenak, berdeham, dan mengangkat tangannya supaya dia bisa mendaftar setiap halnya dengan dramatis. "Kalian berdua sama-sama pintar, bertekad kuat, pekerja keras, dan setia. _Dan_ ," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk padaku, "dia itu seperti kembang api. Malah, dia wanita pertama seumur hidupmu yang bisa menghadapimu dan tidak mengikutimu ke sana kemari seperti anak anjing terlantar. Kau benci ketika tahu kalau kau sangat membutuhkan itu."

Apa semua orang sudah gila? Tentu, Miss Byun mungkin punya beberapa sifat yang disebutkan Donghae; bahkan aku pun tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dia benar-benar pintar. Dia seorang pekerja keras; aku sering kaget melihat betapa baiknya dia mengurus berbagai hal. Dia jelas-jelas bertekad kuat, meskipun aku akan lebih menyebutnya kepala batu atau keras kepala. Dan kesetiannya memang tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Dia bisa saja melaporkan perbuatanku seratus kali sejak kami memulai permainan gila ini.

Aku berdiri menatap kakakku dengan tajam sementara aku berusaha menyusun jawabanku. "Yeah, dia juga wanita jalang," _Bagus. Sangat jelas, Chanyeol_.

Aku melangkah turun cepat-cepat kuseka mesinku dan berjalan menyebrangi _gym_ untuk melarikan diri.

Donghae tertawa senang di belakangku. "Benar, kan? Aku tahu dia berhasil memengaruhimu."

"Minggat sana, hyung."

Aku duduk untuk melakukan _sit-up_ ketika dia berdiri di atasku, menyeringai seperti kucing yang baru saja menelan seekor burung kenari. "Yah, tugasku di sini sudah selesai," katanya, dia membersihkan tangannya dan terlihat semakin puas pada dirinya sendiri. "Kurasa aku akan pulang."

"Bagus. Pergilah."

Sambil tertawa, dia pun berbalik untuk pergi. "Oh, sebelum aku lupa, Eomeoni ingin aku mencari tahu apakah kau berhasil meyakinkan Baekhyun datang untuk makan malam."

Aku mengangguk, bangkit duduk untuk membetulkan tali sepatuku. "Dia bilang dia akan datang."

"Apa cuma aku yang berpikir ide Eomeoni untuk menjodohkannya dengan Jung Daehyun itu konyol?" Lagi-lagi perasaan di dadaku itu muncul lagi. Donghae dan aku tumbuh besar bersama Daehyun, dan dia adalah pria yang cukup baik, tapi ada sesuatu saat memikirkan keduanya bersama yang membuatku ingin menghantam sesuatu. "Maksudku, Daehyun itu baik," lanjutnya. "Tapi Baekhyun itu agak terlalu hebat untuknya, benar, kan?" Aku bisa merasa Donghae menatapku sedetik lebih lama. "Tapi yah, bagus untuknya kalau dia pikir dia punya kesempatan."

Aku kembali berbaring, mulai melakukan _sit-up_ sedikit lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

"Sampai nanti, Yeol."

"Yeah, sampai nanti," gumamku.

 **NYXTHALAAA**

Minggu malam ketika berbaring di tempat tidur aku mengulangi rencana di dalam kepalaku. Aku terlalu banyak berpikir tentang wanita itu, dn dengan cara yang berbeda. Aku harus kuat dan bertahan selama seminggu tanpa menyentuhnya. Itu seperti proses detoksifikasi. Tujuh hari, aku bisa melakukannya. Tujuh hari tanpa menyentuhnya dan ini akan lenyap dari sistemku. Akhirnya aku akan bisa melanjutkan hidupku. Hanya ada beberapa langkah pencegahan yang harus kuambil.

Pertama, jangan sampai aku terpancing untuk berdebat dengannya. Karena suatu alasan tertentu, kami berdua berdebat seperti suatu bentuk pemanasan sebelum bercinta yang sinting. Kedua: tidak lagi berfantasi tentang dia, sama sekali. Itu berarti tidak lagi memutar ulang pengalaman-pengalaman seksual dengannya, tidak lagi berfantasi tentang yang baru, dan tidak lagi membayangkannya telanjang atau dengan bagian tubuhku menyentuh tubuhnya sedikit pun.

Dan secara umum, sepertinya segalanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Aku terus-terusan merasa tidak nyaman dan minggu itu seolah berjalan dengan lambat, tapi selain banyak sekali fantasi kotor, aku tetap memegang kendali. Aku berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tetap sibuk di kantor, tapi pada saat-saat kami terpaksa bersama, aku menjaga jarak, dan di sebagian besar waktu, kami memperlakukan satu sama lain dengan keengganan sopan seperti dulu.

Tapi aku bersumpah dia berusaha menggagalkanku. Sepertinya setiap hari Miss Byun kelihatan lebih seksi dari hari sebelumnya. Setiap hari ada sesuatu pada yang dia kenakan atau lakukan yang membawa pikiranku kembali ke pikiran itu. Aku sudaj berjanji pada diriku sendiri tidak akan ada lagi 'sesi' jam makan siang. Aku harus menghantikan ini, dan membayangkan wanita itu saat sedang bermasturbasi – sialan, membayangkan _dia_ sedang bermasturbasi – tidak akan membantu.

Hari Senin, dia menggerai rambutnya. Yang bisa kupikirkan sementara dia duduk di seberangku sepanjang rapat adalah melilitkan rambut itu di tanganku sementara tubuhnya meluncur turun di atas tubuhku.

Hari Selasa dia mengenakan rok ketat sepanjang lutut dan stoking dengan lipit di bagian belakangnya. Dia kelihatan seperti model _pinup_ sekretaris seksi.

Hari Rabu dia memakai setelan. Ternyata itu bahkan lebih parah, karena aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir bagaimana rasanya menurunkan celana itu di sepanjang kakinya yang panjang.

Hari Kamis dia mengenakan blus berkerah V yang sangat biasa, tapi dua kali saat dia membungkuk untuk mengambil pulpenku aku bisa melihat ke dalam pakaiannya dengan jelas. Hanya satu kali yang kulakukan dengan sengaja.

Hari Jumat kupikir aku akan meledak. Aku tidak bermasturbasi satu kali pun sepanjang minggu dan berjalan ke sana kemari dengan nafsu tak tersalurkan yang paling parah.

Sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kantor hari Jumat pagi, aku berdoa mungkin dia akan cuti sakit. Bagaimanapun aku tahu aku tidak akan seberuntung. Aku sedang bernafsu dan dalam suasana hati yang sangat buruk, dan waktu membuka pintu ruangan aku nyaris mendapatkan serangan jantung. Dia sedang membungkuk untuk menyirami tanaman dalam gaun _sweater_ berwarna kelabu gelap dan sepatu bot selutut. Semua lekukan tubuhnya terpampang. Tuhan pasti benar-benar membenciku.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Park," katanya dengan manis, menghentikanku saat aku melewatinya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun dengan manis kepasaku. Kuamati dia penuh kecurigaan.

"Selamat pagi, Miss Byun. Kelihatannya kau sedang dalam suasana hati yang bersahabat hari ini. Ada yang mati?"

Ujung mulutnya terangkat dalam seringaian licik. "Oh, tidak. Aku Cuma bersemangat tentang makan malam besok, dan bertemu dengan Daehyun temanmu. Donghae sudah memberitahuku segalanya tentang dia. Kupikir kami mungkin punya banyak kesamaan."

 _Bajingan_. "Oh ya. Makan malam. Aku benar-benar lupa. Ya, kau dan Daehyun... Yah, karena dia anak mama dan kau penyihir tukang atur, kalian berdua akan menemukan koneksi cinta yang cukup solid. Aku ingin secangkir kopi kalau kau mengambil kopimu sendiri." Aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruanganku.

Terpikir olehku mungkin tidak baik membiarkannya membuat kopiku. Dia mungkin akan memasukkan sesuatu ke dalamnya. Arsenik misalnya.

Sebelum aku sempat duduk, dia sudah mengetuk pintuku.

"Masuk."

Diletakkannya kopiku cukup keras sehingga sebagian isinya tumpah ke atas meja _custom-built_ yang dia tahu benar harganya lima belas ribu dolar, kemudian berbalik untuk menatapku.

"Apakah kita akan melakukan rapat pengaturan jadwal pagi ini?" Dia berdiri di dekat mejaku di antara sorotan sinar matahari. Bayangan-bayangan menimpa gaunnya, membentuk lekukan payudaranya. Sial, aku ingin menarik putingnya yang keras ke dalam mulutku. Apakah di sini terasa dingin? Bagaimana mungkin dia kedinginan padahal aku berkeringat tak karuan?

Aku harus keluar dari sini.

"Tidak. Aku lupa tentang satu rapat di kota sore ini. Jadi aku akan pergi sepanjang hari ini sekitar sepuluh menit lagi. Surelkan saja semua detailnya padaku," jawabku cepat-cepat sambil pergi menuju perlindungan kursiku yang aman.

"Aku tidak tahu ada rapat di luar hari ini," katanya dengan skeptis.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan tahu," kataku. "Sifatnya pribadi."

Saat dia tidak merespons aku mengambil risiko untuk mendongak dan melihat suatu ekspresi yang aneh di wajahnya. Ekspresi apa itu? Dia jelas kelihatan marah, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain. Apakah dia... apakah dia _cemburu_?

"Oh," sahutnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apakah dengan seseorang yang kukenal?" Dian tidak pernah mengajukan pertanyaan tentang ke mana aku akan pergi. "Maksudku, kalau-kalau abeoji atau kakakmu perlu menghubungimu."

"Yah..." Aku terdiam sejenak, mencoba menyiksanya sedikit. "Zaman sekarang, kalau seseorang perlu menghubungiku, mereka bisa menghubungi ponselku. Ada yang lain, Miss Byun?"

Dia ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum mengangkat dagunya dan menegakkan bahunya. "Karena kau tidak akan ada di sini, kupikir aku ingin memulai akhir pekan lebih awal. Mungkin berbelanja sedikit untuk besok malam."

"Tidak masalah. Sampai ketemu besok." Tatapan kami terkunci dari seberang meja, dan arus listrik di udara terasa begitu nyata sampai-sampai aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku meningkat.

"Semoga _rapatmu_ menyenangkan," katanya dari balik gigi yang terkatup rapat, lalu pergi dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Aku merasa lega ketika aku mendengarnya pergi lima belas menit kemudian. Aku memutuskan kalau sekarang sudah ama untuk pergi, kukumpulkan barang-barangku lalu keluar. Aku dihentikan oleh seorang pria yang membawa sebuah kerangan bunga besar.

"Bisa kubantu?" tanyaku.

Pria itu mendongak dari papannya, menoleh ke sana kemari sebelum menjawab, "Ada kiriman untuk Miss Byun Baekhyun?"

 _Apa -? Siapa yang akan mengiriminya bunga_? Apa dia berkencan dengan seseorang saat kami...? Aku bahkan tidak mampu menyelesaikan pikiran itu.

"Miss Byun keluar untuk makan siang. Dia akan kembali sekitar satu jam lagi," aku berbohong. Aku harus melihat kartunya. "Akan kutandatangani dan memastikan dia menerimanya." Pria itu meletakkan karangan bunga itu di atas meja Miss Byun.

Aku menandatangani papan itu cepat-cepat, keberi pria itu uang tip dan menggumamkan selamat tinggal saat dia pergi. Selama tiga menit penuh aku berdiri dan menatap bunga itu, dan tidak melihat kartu itu.

 _Mawar_. Miss Byun benci mawar. Aku tersenyum masam karena siapa pun yang mengirimnya tidak tahu apa-apa tenntang wanita itu. Aku saja tahu dia tidak suka mawar. Aku pernah mendengarnya memberi tahu Kyungsoo tentang bagaimana salah seorang teman kencannya mengiriminya sebuket mawar. Dia buru-buru menyingkirkannya karena tidak menyukai aromanya yang tajam. Akhirnya, keingintahuanku menang dan aku pun merenggut kartu itu.

 _Tidak sabar menanti makan malam,_

 _Jung Daehyun_

Sekali lagi sensasi asing itu perlahan-lahan menyebar di seluruh dadaku aku meremas kartu itu di dalam kepalan tanganku.

Aku mengambil bunga dari mejanya, lalu keluar lewat pintu, menguncinya, dan berjalan di sepanjang lorong menuju lift.

Tepat ketika pintu lift terbuka aku melewati sebuah tong sampah krom yang lebar, dan tanpa berpikir dua kali kumasukkan vas dan seluruh isinya kesana.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Tapi aku tahu tidak akan mungkin dia akan berkencan dengan Jung Daehyun.

 **TBC**

Jangan lupa tinggal kan jejak mu

Hiii Siders i'll watch you :3

Sorry baru bisa up sekarang, sebenernya chap ini udh selesai lama bgt :v, tapi karna laptop baru bener (biasa lah laptop jadul) jadi harus nunda buat upnya. Dan maafkan aku klo di chap ini banyak typo :D


End file.
